My Guardian, My Friend
by readersdigest
Summary: Fiction re-written. Keywords: Naruto Kakashi Team 7 Sasuke Sakura Team Friendship Angst Hurt Comfort Family Bonding Hayate Adventure Sad Neglect Happiness Trust issues. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**MY GUARDIAN, MY FRIEND**

_By readersdigest_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Naruto or anything it is related to except for this story, plot inclusive, nor do I care._

_**NOTE:**_ Any explanation you are looking for can be found at the 'NOTES' section at the end of this chapter.

**CHAPTER ONE**

They were in a small alley, facing an apartment. The figures stopped suddenly, one strolling across, the others watching.

The figure smiled, stooped and peered towards the building, looking at the darkening windows, smirking as the figure's fingers trail across the smooth wood in its hand. The door was locked. He glanced at the sun, then hoisted himself onto the railing of the steps, one foot on the bar, the other hanging down nonchalantly as he waited.

.O.O.O.

Naruto Uzumaki stood in the small hallway of his home, checking himself one more time before leaving. He was a typical boy all except for his startling features- his clothes, hair and eyes made him stand out. He rolled up a small scroll he'd been reading earlier and picked up a sealed box.

Before he made his way to Ichiraku's Ramen for dinner, he was stopping off somewhere- call it private business, though one may wonder what 'private business' a boy his age could have. He simply had a few small errands to run, as far as he was concerned. It wouldn't take too long.

He opened his locked front door and saw someone sitting on the rails of his steps. They leaned forward from the shadows.

Cautious, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hello Demon" The man said with an evil grin. "How are things?"

Naruto halted with a gasp, eyes wide and staring, "No!" He really didn't think they'd be here. After last time, they'd stopped. Or so he'd thought.

_Why do people hate me so much? _The boy thought despairingly.

The man jumped down off the railing. His fist came out like a piston with vicious intensity. There was no warning. Just the body blow and an onslaught of pain.

The young boy doubled up, arms wrapping reflexively around his injured stomach, the breath taken from him by force. He slumped down to the ground, staring up at the grinning man with tears of pain and despair in his eyes, but refusing to let them fall. The tears and cries always made this kind of... event worse.

Three more faces appeared. Naruto knew what was coming. He curled in on himself further, his arms now shifting up up to protect his head as blows and kicks rained down on him, silently praying someone would save him.

.O.O.O.

"Ok" The first man panted, finally drawing back from the now bloody and bruised huddled shape. "That's enough. Yujiro - Haito - you take that box. Me and Jiro will finish up here with the demon-brat."

The man crouched over the still shape, ripping off anything that could possibly be considered precious, sifting through the items he found in the small figure's pockets, along with the keys to the apartment, dropping most things back onto the prostrate body after breaking anything he found useless to him.

"Let's go," he said, giving the broken form one last vicious kick before turning to leave.

'Jiro' pointed towards the house. The door was still open. "He might have some good stuff in there. We could trash it too," he panted, edging towards the apartment, a leer on his craggy face.

"No!" the man called, looking around with narrowed eyes. They had been lucky so far- but someone might appear at any moment, and they couldn't afford witnesses, no matter who it was. "Time's up, we have to leave. Now."

Jiro halted in the doorway a moment, looking at the man, before he shrugged and took off with his partner at a run, leaving the battered and bloody body of the eight year old child on the ground behind them.

Within seconds, both men were gone. Stillness descended on the quiet alley. Birds and insects returned to their normal duties, and within moments of the men's exit, one would not have known anything took place in the little alley, were it not for the blood that was slowly soaking into the earth beneath the small frame.

.O.O.O.

A man whose face was covered by a white mask in the design of an animal had noticed the group of men running away at a suspiciously fast rate, and had seen the flash of red blood on their clothing. Battle-sharpened eyes could not be fooled, and he knew, instantly, that the men had committed some act of violence. He looked towards their fleeing figures with a sharp glance, then in the direction from which they had appeared and considered his choices. Chase the obvious perpetrators of a violent crime, or find their victim? He made his decision and quickly made his way to the alley from whence the men had come.

What he found turned even his stomach, even with all he had seen and experienced in his life as a ninja. No sound came from the small beaten figure as he approached, but he knew from instinct the small form was still alive, and even conscious.

He knelt at his side, a hard glint entering his eyes at the thought of those who could do such a horrendous deed to such an innocent boy. "It's OK," he said softly, quickly assessing the boy. "They've gone now" he continued his murmuring of reassurances, though he held little belief that they would mean anything to the boy.

Gently, he turned the boy on to his back. Naruto was in fact still conscious, though barely. Badly beaten- bruised and bleeding from several places, with at least three obviously broken or cracked ribs. One eye was swollen and already closing, speaking of the severity of the attack and there was a two-inch gash along his forehead, blood flowing down his face.

Naruto squinted up at the man bending over him.

The face swam into focus. "ANBU-san?" Naruto whispered, slightly fearful. It wouldn't be the first time someone faked kindness or aide simply to hurt him further.

"Hai, chibi-san," the masked man answered, knowing the small, beaten figure before him. Then he picked the boy up, who whimpered quietly into his side, the small body obviously wracked with pain.

"Let's get you fixed up, chibi-san," the soft voice said, "that's a nasty gash you have on your forehead."

"Up.." Naruto gasped, trying to think straight and say something that made some sense at least.

He sighed quietly, his stomach churning and heart aching for the sight in his arms. "Come, chibi-san, I'll take you to Hokage-sama. We'll get you fixed up again, ne?"

Naruto didn't respond, but looked about ready to faint. The ANBU adjusted the barely conscious boy, carrying him with all the gentility of a parent with their newborn child.

A leap found them above, on Konoha's rooftops, littered occasionally with other ANBU and ninja, the occasional bird.

.O.O.O.

The trip didn't take long, but the small boy cocooned safely in the elite ninja's arms was either asleep or unconscious by the time they'd arrived in the presence of their leader.

"Hokage-sama" the ANBU greeted.

Sandaime Sarutobi looked up from a mission report he'd been reading at the almost-silent greeting and sighed sadly. "Again?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, if you would just let me-"

"You know I can't, ANBU-san, he begged me not to" the Hokage replied, sighing and looking at the small figure. "How is he?"

"He is injured, but you know as well as I he will heal sooner than most, at least physically," the masked one replied, voice slightly bitter.

"And at the Academy?" Sarutobi asked.

"I believe he-"

The boy chose that moment to wake, scrubbing his eyes in a way that made him seem even smaller, even younger. " 'Jisan?" came the mumble.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, I'm here. You're all right now. ANBU-san brought you here, do you remember why?" Sarutobi asked gently.

"Hai" came the soft reply. The sad reply. No matter what he'd tried, it never stopped, it didn't matter what he did. They always came, always hurt him.

"Could you tell me about it, Naruto-kun?" the old man asked, eyes on the downcast figure.

_"Iie. Kuwashii koto wa wakarimasen. Gomen."_ The small boy's reply came, eyes downcast, unlike the usual façade he put on in the presence of most people.

_(BASIC TRANS: No, I don't know the details, I'm sorry)_

Sarutobi reigned in a sigh, "It's alright, Naruto-kun, I'm just glad ANBU-san found you when he did."

"Hai. Arigatou, ANBU-san," came the small voice's reply.

"Daijoubu desu, chibi-san," the ANBU replied, "Dou itashimashite."

_(BASIC TRANS: That's fine, little one, don't worry about it/no problem)_

"Aa" the boy accepted, nodding his head just a little, making both men present smile. Even after all the hardship, the young boy's resilience and innocence was still there.

"I do not think you should return home, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi stated, eyeing the young boy, "Is there somewhere you would feel comfortable staying?"

The boy shook his head softly, eyes still downcast, "Can't I just go home?" he asked hopefully. The small abode was not much by anyone's standards, but it beat the orphanage the boy had left two years prior after a particularly nasty incident, and it was his.

Sarutobi sighed, "I'm afraid not, Naruto-kun, it's just too dangerous now. That's the third time this week. If you would permit me to leave a guard with you at all times, I might consider it, but it's far too dangerous on your own. I don't want you getting hurt like this again. I hope you understand, Naruto-kun" silently adding 'and forgive me' in his mind.

Naruto kept his head down, eyes watering but refusing to cry. "H-hai, ojisan."

The ANBU member held back a sigh. "Hokage-sama, could I speak with you a moment?" he asked quietly, looking from the boy to his leader.

"Of course ANBU-san," Sarutobi agreed, wondering what his subordinate was thinking.

The pair walked to the other side of the office, where the ANBU member spoke in soft whispers. "Hokage-sama, I would like to watch the boy" he proposed.

The Hokage frowned, "But he refuses a guard, you've heard him. I don't want to go against one of the few requests he's ever given" Sarutobi whispered back.

"Hai, I understand. But if I could watch over him, he would not be hurt so often, and he wouldn't be alone," the ANBU said in another uncommon show of emotion.

"You would have to ask Naruto-kun. What would you do?"

The ANBU sighed. It was now or never. " Have him move into the Jounin barracks with me. You have my resignation from active ANBU duty if necessary, Hokage-sama. I respectfully request to be assigned a long term mission as chibi-san's watcher," he said in one breath. If he wasn't ANBU, he'd be nervous.

Sarutobi puffed on his ever-present pipe, seemingly thinking the request over. Suddenly, he straightened once more, turning to the boy in the room.

"Naruto-kun" he called.

"Hai 'jisan" came the tired reply. The young boy had been almost asleep when he heard his name being called.

"Come here, we have something we'd like to ask you" the old man said, nodding to the ANBU.

The boy made his way over and Sarutobi spoke as he wiped off the blood from the now almost healed gash on his forehead, skimming over the bruises as gently as he could. "ANBU-san here would like to watch over you. He wants you to stay with him. I told him he must have your permission, ask you. Would you live with him, Naruto-kun?" he asked hopefully.

The two men waited on baited breath, hoping for an answer that would allow them to help. Over the years, they had watched the boy be beaten down in more ways than one, always alone except for when he was here, trying so hard to be friendly and happy, always smiling when he was out or at the academy. In public, he was a loud, slightly obnoxious but friendly prankster, in private, he was quiet, reserved. It was a vast contrast and one that saddened an already old man to see in someone so young. He hoped the boy would not be consumed by his mask, but knew if things continued proceeding as they had til now, the mask would eventually consume the boy. True, it helped shield him from the outside world, but if he kept it up too long, it would eventually imprison him, and the bright child he loved would be no more.

The boy sighed. "Hai" came the soft reply.

The special jounin smiled. "Well, Hokage-sama?" he asked, victory in his voice. Finally, he could try to help the kid.

Sarutobi smiled, "I officially declare you guardian of one Naruto Uzumaki. Now how about you introduce yourself, starting with taking off that mask you wear" he instructed.

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

The mask was removed, and Naruto finally got to see the face of the man who, more often than not, had rescued him from villagers and ninja alike. Aside from jisan and Iruka-sensei, this man was one of his first friends, if Naruto dare call him that.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. My name is Gekkou Hayate, former ANBU, special jounin of Konohagakure."

Gekkou? Gekkou. He'd heard that name before, but where? Oh! The jounin who hung out together, he was one of them.

"Hello, Gekkou-san" Naruto replied quietly, nodding to the man.

END CHAPTER ONE

**NOTES: **

Any Japanese used in this story is pretty self-explanatory even if you don't know Japanese when reading it in context. That said, sometimes I may include a note as to a rough translation for what is said.

On that same page, this is a _fanfic_ and should be treated as such- it is something I often do late at night/very early in the morning or in very weird places not really conducive to fictional writing for my own happiness/peace of mind/semi-sanity. Feel free to question any references I may make, but note I don't claim to be a pro at anything- not even what I do day to day (smiles).

I do not guarantee (or even imply) that this story will run with the same storyline the anime/manga (either Jap. Or Amer. Versions) go with. It is, after all, FAN FICTION, meaning I don't have to care that in episode 121 or line 6 of page 92 of volume 4 joe kills schmoe but brings him back to life with a blueberry thorn. It is what it is, and that is fan fiction.

I welcome people coming up with _concrit _(_constructive criticism_) for my writing and will make the effort _when I have time_ to reply and change any errors _(which are likely to occur thanks to late nights, little sleep and so on. One big one is transposing (or sometimes skipping entirely) words.)._

**HONORIFICS **

Seeing as how there's really no decent 'swappage' for honorifics from Japanese to English, here they are, explained.

_**-kun**_: usually used at the end of boys names to show familiarity or endearment/affection. Also used by some men with friends and when addressing someone of lower rank or who is younger.

_**-chan**_: used to express affection usually toward girls, but also pets, little boys & lovers. Also used for childish/cute implications.

_**-san**_: most common honourific, equivalent to English/ Mr, Miss, Mrs, etc. All-purpose honourific- can be used to show politeness between acquaintances, etc.

_**-sama**_: One up from –san and a sure sign of respect/status. Big 'R' in the respect with this one.

_**-dono**_: even higher than –sama, shows utmost respect. Originates from 'tono' meaning 'Lord'. Equiv. To Lord, Lady, your Highness, etc.

_**Bozu**_: used as a rougher/informal way of saying boy, kinda like in "Hey, Kid!"

_**Sempai/senpai**_: Used in reference to someone older/higher rank, usually at school or similar.

_**Sensei**_: used for teachers, doctors, masters at whatever profession, even the Jap. Prime Minister has been called 'Sensei'. In deference to higher rank/status as a teacher.

_**Anesan/nesan & similar**_: for girl, normally older, that means sister.

**NOTE::** _Anything else you can google to find out and you would find it. Or go to your local library for a jap-eng dictionary._


	2. Chapter 2

**MY GUARDIAN, MY FRIEND**

_By readersdigest_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Naruto or anything it is related to except for this story, plot inclusive, nor do I care._

_**NOTE:**_ Any explanation you are looking for can be found at the 'NOTES' section at the end of this chapter.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Gekkou wasn't sure he was all that suitable for looking after a child, even one who was quite used to fending for himself, but he knew someone needed to at least show some interest and be there for the kid, and he, admittedly, had a soft spot for the resilient child. He knew that more often than not the sunny disposition and brilliant high-wattage grin was a facade, but knowing that he even bothered meant the boy still had hope.

He'd tried his best too look after the boy inadvertently- dropping off some extra food when he was in-village, rescuing the boy when he could and badgering the Hokage about his living conditions, who was constantly being lied to by orphanage supervisors and the like. He'd been a key factor in pulling the blonde youth out of the orphanage- normally he'd praise such an institution, but the bias of the village also existed within the 'kind' hearts of those who ran the orphanage, and more often than not the boy would be hungry, dirty and miserable.

But he'd try to do what he could now, more, if possible. He'd try keep an eye out for the kid, make sure he had food available everyday, and wasn't so damn skinny anymore.

He wasn't the fanciest jounin in the village, or the biggest or strongest, he knew, but he was damn fine at swords and a damn good ninja. He also knew the difference between a boy and a monster.

-" ...kkou-san ... Gekkou-san?"

The hesitant voice brought him back to reality, where he was currently holding the hand of the now-healed blonde, who was gazing up at him with big blue eyes, uncertainty mixed with a little fear present in them as he called his name.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" the man asked, walking again as the pair made their way to the jounin barracks where he lived, as did many of Konoha's single (or at least not married) jounin, if they didn't rent an apartment, or live on clan lands.

"Uhm, ano- where am I going to live?" asked the blue-eyed boy. He knew Ji-san had said Gekkou-san would be his 'guardian' now, but he didn't know if he'd be living with him or not. He'd never been to the 'jounin barracks' before.

"With me" Gekkou replied, "Come on, let me show you, ne?" he asked, pulling the boy along after he nodded.

.O.O.O.

_...In the Barracks..._

"...wow!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling honestly. "This is great, Gekkou-san, it's so big!"

Hayate smiled a little as Naruto observed 'their' rooms. It wasn't so big by most people's standards, but it was roomy enough for the two of them, he was sure. He'd had another bed brought in to the previously empty second room of his quarters the day before, and had made it up with new linen and transferred what little belongings the blonde haired youth had into the room, as well as taking his instant ramen supply and filling one of his cupboards completely.

"I'm glad you think so. This is your room, I hope you like it"

The boy nodded, smiling softly up at the man. He was going to live with someone! He couldn't believe it! This was great!

.O.O.O.

Not long after Gekkou had officially become Naruto's 'guardian' did he have to leave on a mission. As the young boy was only just adjusting to the jounin barracks, Gekkou wanted someone to help him out, and make sure he was ok, and ate when he needed to, etc.

With that in mind, the special jounin made his way to the Hokage's office.

.O.O.O.

"It'll probably only be for the night, Hokage-sama" Gekkou finished. He'd been requested to go on this assassination mission, and didn't turn it down because of the excellent pay, but he also didn't want to leave the chibi-san alone so soon.

"Very well, Gekkou-kun. I'll arrange someone to watch Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said, puffing on his pipe, he had just the person in mind. It would do the both of them some good.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" the jounin replied, exiting the room, relief washing through him. The Hokage wouldn't put Naruto in unnecessary danger, he knew that.

With that matter handled, he went to inform his young charge and prepare for the mission.

.O.O.O.

Naruto Uzumaki was a quiet eight year old. You could almost say he was entirely silent, except for when he was with old man Hokage or Gekkou _(or in public, being a hooligan),_ though even then he was unusually quiet for a child most of the time. Especially one who had the public reputation of being a loud-mouthed troublemaker.

_So I'm stuck with a mute kid_, Anko thought unhappily. It wasn't that she didn't like kids _(who was she kidding? useless maggots, the lot of them)_, or that she had something against Naruto _(well, at least no more than she had against any other useless maggot),_ she'd just wanted to go on the mission that the rest of her team was going on. It was only a quick in-out job, a few hours at most, but it was her specialty- assassination. But protocol stated she couldn't go on another mission for more than a week. She couldn't understand why, the medic-nin's had fixed her up in no time at all. Stupid.

Instead, she was stuck with babysitting duty. "Good for my interpersonal skills my ass! Well, at least the brat's asleep", she mumbled to herself.

She walks up to check on her silent charge _(she was ordered to do so regularly by her superior. That's the only damned reason.),_ slowly opening the door to the spare room.

Walking closer to the bed she hears a small noise, more of a yip than a whimper, as though even in sleep the boy is trying to be silent.

Curious, Anko edges closer to the bed, which drowns the small boy in its size. She notices the creases on Naruto's forehead, as though in pain. The whimper sounds again, this time louder and Anko wonders briefly whether she should wake the boy up.

She knows about nightmares _(she wasn't top assassin for nothing... according to some, she WAS a nightmare! heh... not to mention that snake-teme Orochimaru...)_ and could recognize a bad one when she saw one.

Reaching out, she touched the boy's shoulder just as the nightmare seemed to reach its terrifying peak.

Naruto lurched out of bed, bolting upright, eyes terrified and wild, breath coming in fast pants. He had dreamt that all of the people, civilian and ninja alike had found him and were beating him, and had woken up just as he'd heard the foremost nin shout out a katon justu.

Anko's eyes widened slightly _(not that she was surprised by the amount of fear on the brat's face, in his eyes, she had seen that often enough)_ and wondered what in Kami's name she should do. _If I was a normal person, what would I do?_

Suddenly, an idea comes to her.

"Hey, kid, calm down" Anko tries. "Brat- Naruto look at me" she tries again and slowly the boy's eyes began to focus on her a little. As they do, he leapt across the bed to Anko and latched on as though for life.

Anko was shocked. Ever since she'd met Naruto he hadn't done so much as shake hands with anyone besides the old bastard Hokage or Gekkou, let alone hug someone. Especially not someone like her. Hell, no one was game to hug her.

Feeling an unlikely moment of sympathy _(she'd been a street brat herself, after all, and knew what it was like to have all those heartless eyes on you) _and attempted to comfort the brat _(however awkwardly)._

"Shhh, it's ok. It was just a nightmare," Anko says awkwardly, noticing Naruto's trembling wasn't so bad when she spoke to him. _Her voice instilled comfort for once? Was the solution to fear and not the cause of it? Kami forbid_!

"Come on, why don't we go to the kitchen, ne? Who knows, we might even find that bastard Gekkou's dango stash" Anko says, still awkwardly trying to cheer up the frightened boy. _What?_ It's not like she had kids, or a family. Hell, Ibiki had given her a cactus and she'd killed it.

She set Naruto down on the bench and rummaged through cupboards to find what she was looking for.

Finally, she sat down next to the kid and was surprised when Naruto looked longingly at Anko under his mop of gold. _Brat must still be scared_ Anko realizes, _what the hell was he dreaming about that got him so scared he'd welcome jumping up with me?_ She wondered.

Normally, she'd take pleasure in inflicting fear into another's heart, but the way she saw the boy act around everyone in the village, all smiles and laughter, even, no, especially, under those hateful glares _(that were often directed at her by the braver_ _(read: more stupid than normal) villagers when they thought she couldn't see them (oh, what she wouldn't do to rip that snake bastards balls off and shove them down his throat)), _made her feel... closer to him.

It also made her want to take whoever screwed him over down to Ibiki's favourite workshop and _... play_ a little._ Maybe Hokage-sama was right,_ she thought, _maybe hanging out with the chibi would be good. That way, if anyone tried to hurt the kid, she could claim defence after she beat the crap out of them. Yeah... maybe it wasn't such a bad thing._

Motioning with her hand for Naruto to hop onto her lap, Anko shifted her stool slightly and Naruto clambered up, one hand clutching onto Anko, the other taking the stick of dango she pointed to.

Anko swung one arm around Naruto's small frame, leaning him against her fishnet-covered chest and grabbed a stick for herself, bringing the container closer to the edge of the bench.

They were reaching for another dango stick each when the footsteps of Gekkou are heard outside. Naruto hopped off Anko's lap, turning to face the door, waiting, watching as his recently appointed guardian, one Gekkou Hayate emerged.

"Naruto" Gekkou says, surprise in his voice, "what are you doing up? It's late" he says and Naruto shuffles his feet slightly. Gekkou sighs a little. "Another nightmare, huh?" he asks, receiving an almost ashamed looking nod from his small charge. His mouth turned into a small frown as he tried to think of something he could do. The poor kid had been wracked with nightmares since Gekkou had been rooming with him. He wondered what it must have been like for the little one, all alone when he woke up so terrified he was shaking.

"Come on, how about we clean up then come back and thank Anko-chan?" the jounin suggests, ignoring the tick of anger that flickers over Anko at the suffix attached to her name. Naruto dutifully followed and Anko watched, thinking over what Gekkou had implied about the brat's nightmares. 'How often does that happen?'

A little while later a tired Naruto and now-clean and changed Gekkou walked back into sight, the small boy bowing and murmuring an almost silent 'arigatou' before Gekkou took him back to bed.

As the scruffy jounin re-appeared for the second time, Anko spoke out _(though a little quieter than normal, for the sleeping brat's sake)._

"What do you mean about the nightmares, Gekkou?" she asked bluntly. Hell, she mighta been feeling kinder, but it didn't mean she was a different person. Blunt and to the point was her main style. Except for when it cam to T & I.

Gekkou sighed, scrubbing his face tiredly. "Why do you care, Anko?" the man asked, eyeing the lady sitting at his kitchen bench munching dango tiredly.

" 'Cause whatever it was, he jumped up and hugged me, ME, for comfort, shit for brains," Anko replied, taking a small amount of pleasure at the shock that momentarily passed over Gekkou's face.

"He hugged you? Actually hugged YOU?"

Anko nodded, now smirking, _(who knew a hug held so much power over a person?)_ "Yup"

"Damn"

"So"

"So what?"

"What's with the nightmares? He looked more scared than a rookie after his first botched assassination attempt"

"He's got reason too, he was always on the other end" Gekkou muttered, causing Anko to look confused.

"Huh?"

Gekkou cleared his throat, "You know about Naruto-kun, right?"

"How he has the Kyuubi sealed in him? Yeah, so?"

"Well, not everyone's like you, Anko-chan _(Thank Kami!)._ Most people hate him, think he IS Kyuubi no kitsune."

"Most people are dumb-assed baboons" Anko scoffed.

Gekkou chuckled wryly, silently agreeing with the woman's assessment.

Anko paused, then spoke, "You're telling me those ungrateful maggots try to off the kid who is technically their saviour and the legacy of their beloved Fourth Hokage?"

Gekkou nodded. _At least she's not like them_ he thought to himself. Recently he'd been trying to figure out who _(out of the jounin)_ would be accepting or at least tolerant of the boy, and which of them were simply too bitter, blinded or stupid to see him for the child he was. It seemed he'd found one person already.

Anko frowned intensely then smiled _(somewhat sadistically)._ "Guess I'll just have to give the brat a hand with some of those pranks, then, huh?" she smirked, rubbing her hands together gleefully. Oh they would pay- and what was best- she'd make sure no one could prove it was the brat. They'd be helpless.

Gekkou almost choked on air at the ecstatic look that passed over Anko's face, praying to whatever Kami could help him that he wasn't ever going to find out what she was planning.

"Errr, right. Well, thanks for watching him Anko."

"No worries, Hayate, it's not like I did much- plus, the old man offered me B-Rank pay, can you imagine that?" Anko said, cackling madly before leaving the building through the window in her usual abrupt manner.

Gekkou stared at the now-open window the female jounin had just leapt from, mouth hanging open.

"Y-yeh... Imagine that"

He had the same feeling he got when he just missed being decapitated by an overly sharp zanbatou.

Slowly his eyes returned to their normal size, and he sunk down onto the stool the female special jounin had vacated, bringing his hand to his mouth as he coughed slowly.

"I need a drink."

END CHAPTER TWO

**NOTES: **

Any Japanese used in this story is pretty self-explanatory even if you don't know Japanese when reading it in context. That said, sometimes I may include a note as to a rough translation for what is said.

On that same page, this is a _fanfic_ and should be treated as such- it is something I often do late at night/very early in the morning or in very weird places not really conducive to fictional writing for my own happiness/peace of mind/semi-sanity. Feel free to question any references I may make, but note I don't claim to be a pro at anything- not even what I do day to day (smiles).

I do not guarantee (or even imply) that this story will run with the same storyline the anime/manga (either Jap. Or Amer. Versions) go with. It is, after all, FAN FICTION, meaning I don't have to care that in episode 121 or line 6 of page 92 of volume 4 joe kills schmoe but brings him back to life with a blueberry thorn. It is what it is, and that is fan fiction.

I welcome people coming up with _concrit _(_constructive criticism_) for my writing and will make the effort _when I have time_ to reply and change any errors _(which are likely to occur thanks to late nights, little sleep and so on. One big one is transposing (or sometimes skipping entirely) words.)._

**HONORIFICS **

Seeing as how there's really no decent 'swappage' for honorifics from Japanese to English, here they are, explained.

_**-kun**_: usually used at the end of boys names to show familiarity or endearment/affection. Also used by some men with friends and when addressing someone of lower rank or who is younger.

_**-chan**_: used to express affection usually toward girls, but also pets, little boys & lovers. Also used for childish/cute implications.

_**-san**_: most common honourific, equivalent to English/ Mr, Miss, Mrs, etc. All-purpose honorific- can be used to show politeness between acquaintances, etc.

_**-sama**_: One up from –san and a sure sign of respect/status. Big 'R' in the respect with this one.

_**-dono**_: even higher than –sama, shows utmost respect. Originates from 'tono' meaning 'Lord'. Equiv. To Lord, Lady, your Highness, etc.

_**Bozu**_: used as a rougher/informal way of saying boy, kinda like in "Hey, Kid!"

_**Sempai/senpai**_: Used in reference to someone older/higher rank, usually at school or similar.

_**Sensei**_: used for teachers, doctors, masters at whatever profession, even the Jap. Prime Minister has been called 'Sensei'. In deference to higher rank/status as a teacher.

_**Anesan/nesan & similar**_: for girl, normally older, that means sister.

**NOTE::** _Anything else you can google to find out and you would find it. Or go to your local library for a jap-eng dictionary._


	3. Chapter 3

**MY GUARDIAN, MY FRIEND**

_By readersdigest_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Naruto or anything it is related to except for this story, plot inclusive, nor do I care._

_**NOTE:**_ Any explanation you are looking for can be found at the 'NOTES' section at the end of this chapter.

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Four year Fast-track Jutsu_

"Hokage-sama!!" Some anonymous looking chuunin ran into the Hokage's office, causing him to slightly smudge the ink writing he was currently doing _(having recently picked up the art form)_, causing him to curse slightly under his breath at the excitable chuunin. _Honestly, didn't anyone ever think of knocking?_

"Yes? What is it? Another extravagant prank from Naruto?" The old man questioned, somehow maintaining his hold of his ever-present pipe whilst managing to talk.

"That, that _child_ is vandalising the monument dedicated to our honoured leaders!" Screeched the chuunin despairingly, spitting the word _child_ out viciously, making it clear they wished to use another word in its place, but did not dare in the Hokage's presence.

_Honestly, you'd think the kid slurred their mothers, the way they're ranting,_ the Hokage thought absently, _and are they forgetting my own face is up there? He's certainly picked a wonderful end of Academy prank_, the Hokage thought, chuckling out loud at the thought of one of his _(favourite)_ little ninja.

_Living with Hayate-kun and having him as a guide have done wonders for the boy_ thought the old man, a smile gracing his lips. Though he'd disposed of his mask around his guardian (_Gekkou Hayate_) and a few others, including him, Naruto still kept it up in public, though Sarutobi secretly knew the boy enjoyed the pranking part of it to no end as well.

**_"IN PAINT!!"_**

"Hmph" The Hokage replied, tugging on his official Hokage hat. Looks like they weren't going to give up til he made an appearance and got all official. _This is going to be even more paperwork... _ the Hokage thought, sighing as he made his way to the viewing platform, where several ninja had gathered already, all of the shouting at the delinquent youth suspended high above them on the mountainside. _How did he even get that up there, I didn't think his control would be good enough to climb that,_ the older man wondered as he gazed up at the 'new and improved' Hokage monument.

"ENOUGH WITH THE IDIOTIC PRANKING YOU DAMNED BRAT!"

"WE'RE SICK OF IT! GROW THE HELL UP!"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN THEY CATCH YOU! YOU KNOW THAT? YOU DEFORMED THE DAMNED HOKAGE MONUMENT, YOU USURATONKACHI"

"BAKAYAROU!!" _I'll have to make a note to Ibiki about some low level intimidation again_, Hiruzen thought to himself, puffing on his pipe.

"LOOK AT 'IM..."

Many wondered why the Hokage tolerated such behaviour from the twelve-year-old boy, but he paid them no heed. He was content to put up with the pranks and antics, so long as the boy smiled, even if the grin he showed wasn't the one Hiruzen was thinking of. He'd been expecting something like this for a while, knowing the boy must be lonely in his and Hayate's apartment. Not having Hayate around for the last few months must have been hard on the boy, having his main support and friend taken away. It couldn't be helped, however, as Gekkou had his duty as a ninja, which Naruto understood, but it would still have made a big impact on the boy. The man was brought back to the current situation when the young chuunin, Iruka Umino made himself present and yelled at Naruto to get down from the monument.

"Hokage-sama... I can't apologize enough," the young chuunin said as he made his way to his errant student.

The Hokage grinned around his pipe as the blonde boy gulped and immediately obeyed the young man, who promptly hog-tied him and dragged him back to class.

The crowd dispersed as the tornado of action also known as Naruto Uzumaki left the scene in the 'care' of one very irate Academy teacher, leaving the Hokage to return to every Kage's worst nightmare, known as paperwork. Oh how he hated bureaucracy.

.O.O.O.

Naruto sat pouting, front and centre in the classroom as Iruka 'regaled' him with one of his many famous lectures. Naruto should know, he'd received and memorised every single one.

"Tomorrow all your classmates will pass the final examination and graduate from the Ninja Academy, but the last two times we've had the exams, you _flunked_. So you choose NOW for your stupid tricks? YOU BAKA!"

Naruto squinted, mentally rolling his eyes. "Sir, yes, sir!" he quipped back, causing Iruka to growl animalistically, exclaiming, "Today in class we will be reviewing the _henge no justu_."

WHAT??

Iruka glared, "All you have to do is successfully perform a henge"

.O.O.O.

The previous student transformed into an almost identical copy of Iruka. 'Are my eyes really that... angled?' Iruka thought, before speaking. "Right. Well Done. Next up, Uzumaki"

Naruto made his way towards the front of the class. "This is all your fault," muttered one of the boys.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" the blonde bit back. _'This sucks, everyone already wants me to fail and thinks I'm an idiot. _ "But, here goes nothing..."

"Henge no justu!!" the blonde cried out, the jutsu making the typical 'ffwwt' sound. His appearance however, was not so typical. Instead of a copy of Iruka-sensei, Naruto was... a buxom, flirtatious looking girl, who, aside from the remnants of smoke, was completely naked. 'Naruto' blew a kiss to the stunned teacher; causing him to fly back into the blackboard, blood gushing from his nose.

"Hahahaha!! I call this one the oiroike no justu!"

"How big a baka are you?" Iruka roared, "You waste all of your time and talent inventing these stupid tricks when you could be working on your studies and passing the exams with flying colours!!"

.O.O.O.

"Crap"

_"Double crap"_

End of class found Naruto back up at the Hokage monument; Iruka slumped with his arms crossed nearby as he watched the boy scrub his 'art' off the stone.

"You don't leave here until every drop of paint is gone!" Iruka snapped, eyeing the young delinquent.

"So?" Naruto bit back, "It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me. Hah"

The words that left the boy made Iruka slump a little, gazing at the still-small boy before him, huffing away as he studiously scrubbed the paint from the monument.

"Naruto..." the chuunin began.

"Now what?"

"Well... once you're through here... I'll.. We could.. -sigh- I'll buy you a bowl of ramen" the young man finally got out, scratching his cheek as he looked out over the village, only to look up again as Naruto let out a gasp of surprise and happiness.

"Yatta! Talk about motivation sensei!" The blonde cried out, resuming his scrubbing with renewed vigour.

.O.O.O.

"Naruto?" Iruka called as the pair sat hunched over their Ramen at Ichiraku's stand, mostly protected from the biting wind by the overhanging flaps.

"Hmm?" the boy answered back, slurping up the noodles and broth.

"Why, of all places, did you choose to deface that spot?" the man asked, "I mean, you do know who Hokage-sama is, right?"

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed. Who didn't?

"To inherit the title of Hokage... He'd have to have been the best shinobi in the village. I mean, it was the Fourth Hokage who saved our town by finding a way to beat the demon fox, ne" The boy added.

Iruka nodded slightly, but still a little frustrated. "Ok, then... why!?"

Naruto paused in eating, his eyes taking on a more serious, determined glint, "Because, one of these days, they'll be calling me Hokage-sama! I'm going to surpass everyone who came before me!" he exclaimed, pointing his chopsticks at the teacher excitedly. "And when that day comes, everyone in town will have to give me some respect at last!" Suddenly, the blonde got his 'foxy look' on. "... By the way... Sensei, I need a favour..."

Iruka's eyes widened, "Another bowl of ramen?" he asked. Surely not, the boy had eaten so much already!

Clasping his hands together, the boy continued, "Uhhh... Your hitai-ate. That leaf symbol you're wearing... ne, ne, kudasai?!"

Iruka laughed, touching his hitai-ate. "My... This? No. Not Yet. _No Way._ It's a badge of adulthood. You don't get one until you _graduate_!"

Naruto pouted. He wished Gekkou were still here. But he wasn't and it didn't look like he would be back anytime soon. He'd made both the Hokage and Shiranui-san _(one of the few jounin who Gekkou had let him hang out with and who tolerated him)_ promise to tell him the moment they had news of his return, but he'd heard no news of such and event as of yet.

.O.O.O.

The next day found Naruto seated with the rest of his classmates, sitting with his chin on the desk before him.

"For your final exam, you must each perform the bunshin no jutsu! Wait here until your name is called, and then come next door" Iruka announced officially.

'Bunshin no jutsu? Why did it have to be Bunshin?' Naruto despaired, _'That's my WORST technique!_' Finally, however, it was his turn and he made his way to the next room like those before him, feet heavy with dread.

_'But... Here goes nothing..'_ the blonde thought as he brought his hands together.

"Okay, here you go!"

Or... _not._

Iruka's eye twitched, the only precursor and hint to his following explosion. "**YOU FAIL!!"**

**NOTES: **

Any Japanese used in this story is pretty self-explanatory even if you don't know Japanese when reading it in context. That said, sometimes I may include a note as to a rough translation for what is said.

On that same page, this is a _fanfic_ and should be treated as such- it is something I often do late at night/very early in the morning or in very weird places not really conducive to fictional writing for my own happiness/peace of mind/semi-sanity. Feel free to question any references I may make, but note I don't claim to be a pro at anything- not even what I do day to day (smiles).

I do not guarantee (or even imply) that this story will run with the same storyline the anime/manga (either Jap. Or Amer. Versions) go with. It is, after all, FAN FICTION, meaning I don't have to care that in episode 121 or line 6 of page 92 of volume 4 joe kills schmoe but brings him back to life with a blueberry thorn. It is what it is, and that is fan fiction.

I welcome people coming up with _concrit _(_constructive criticism_) for my writing and will make the effort _when I have time_ to reply and change any errors _(which are likely to occur thanks to late nights, little sleep and so on. One big one is transposing (or sometimes skipping entirely) words.)._

**HONORIFICS **

Seeing as how there's really no decent 'swappage' for honorifics from Japanese to English, here they are, explained.

_**-kun**_: usually used at the end of boys names to show familiarity or endearment/affection. Also used by some men with friends and when addressing someone of lower rank or who is younger.

_**-chan**_: used to express affection usually toward girls, but also pets, little boys & lovers. Also used for childish/cute implications.

_**-san**_: most common honourific, equivalent to English/ Mr, Miss, Mrs, etc. All-purpose honourific- can be used to show politeness between acquaintances, etc.

_**-sama**_: One up from –san and a sure sign of respect/status. Big 'R' in the respect with this one.

_**-dono**_: even higher than –sama, shows utmost respect. Originates from 'tono' meaning 'Lord'. Equiv. To Lord, Lady, your Highness, etc.

_**Bozu**_: used as a rougher/informal way of saying boy, kinda like in "Hey, Kid!"

_**Sempai/senpai**_: Used in reference to someone older/higher rank, usually at school or similar.

_**Sensei**_: used for teachers, doctors, masters at whatever profession, even the Jap. Prime Minister has been called 'Sensei'. In deference to higher rank/status as a teacher.

_**Anesan/nesan & similar**_: for girl, normally older, that means sister.

**NOTE::** _Anything else you can google to find out and you would find it. Or go to your local library for a jap-eng dictionary._


	4. Chapter 4

**MY GUARDIAN, MY FRIEND**

_By readersdigest_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Naruto or anything it is related to except for this story, plot inclusive, nor do I care._

_**NOTE:**_ Any explanation you are looking for can be found at the 'NOTES' section at the end of this chapter.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Iruka sensei..." Mizuki, another chuunin interrupted, "... This is his third time, and he did manage to basically conjure up his other self... even if it was flawed..." at the pause, Naruto started looking hopeful, "What if we just give him a break and..."

Iruka shook his head firmly, "The answer is _no_, Mizuki. _Every student_ is supposed to generate _three_ Bunshin... Naruto only produced one, and he did it _very _badly. With all due respect, his performance doesn't merit a passing grade."

At Iruka's stern, officious tone of voice, Naruto curled his fists, glaring. _So much for thinking his teacher gave a damn_. Without turning back, the young student left the room, finding 'his' swing and slouching down onto it.

Soon the students came out of the building, forcing Naruto to listen to the praise given by parents and relatives as they greeted their newly graduated family members.

Words of _'well done, son, your old man is proud_! and the kids excited chatter that they were now all 'adults' were picked up by the blondes ears, making him sump even further.

Tears threatened to fall when two women began talking not far away. Gods he just wished he was back home with Hayate.

"Hey isn't that the kid who...?"

"Yeah, that's him. The only one who failed!"

"Serves him right..."

"Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi...?!"

"I mean, think about what he is..."

"Don't even go there."

The blonde boy slipped on his ever-present goggles in efforts to hide his eyes and the tears that he couldn't stop from falling. _'Why does everyone hate me so much?'_ the boy despaired, feeling lonelier than ever. Gekkou was gone somewhere, had been for months, and the Old Man was always so busy, even when the guards and secretary _did_ let him through, and after today he didn't think Iruka would give a damn either. He was all alone again.

Naruto continued to sit at the swing despondently for sometime before he got up and left, slowly walking away.

"Naruto" a soft voice called, and the blonde turned around to find Mizuki standing there. "Mizuki sensei!" he said, surprised.

.O.O.O.

_...Meanwhile... At the Academy Graduation..._

The Hokage paused, excusing himself from the ninja he was speaking to as he caught sight of the one he wanted. "Iruka, could I have a word later...?" he asked, eyeing the young man who was looking rather down, though obviously trying to hide it. The old man recognised the shame and guilt surrounding the young man and sighed to himself. It seemed today wasn't going well for quite a few of his people.

"Of course" the chuunin agreed.

"Good" the old man replied.

.O.O.O.

_...Back with Naruto and Mizuki-teme..._

"...Iruka sensei is a really serious guy most of the time now... His parents died when he was young, about your age, actually... so everything he's accomplished he did by himself, with a lot of hard work and discipline" Mizuki lectured as the pair sat on a landing high above the ground.

Naruto frowned, "So...? What's that got to do with me?" he asked glumly. He had been hoping Mizuki was there to say that he'd got Iruka to reconsider, maybe let him through if he tested fine on one of the other techniques... he hadn't expected this.

Mizuki slipped his eyes to the boy beside him. "_So_, you remind him of himself. He thinks he's helping you to grow strong."

"By f_ailing_ me?" Naruto muttered despondently. _'Gekkou's gonna be so disappointed with me when he gets back and finds out I failed again, especially with something simple like a bunshin. He probably won't want anything to do with me...'_

Mizuki smiled, "Try to give the guy a break... Can't you understand where he's coming from? ...One orphan to another?..."

"...But... I really wanted to graduate" Naruto said softly, the sadness evident in his defeated posture.

Mizuki let silence hang for a moment. "Then... I guess there's no choice," the chuunin said.

"Hunh?"

Leaning in closer, the silver haired man spoke. "... Let me tell you a secret that I've been keeping for a long time..."

.O.O.O.

Night came and the moon was high in the clouded sky as one Naruto Uzumaki snuck into the Hokage's tower.

"Naruto!?" Sarutobi exclaimed quietly to the boy who'd, until that moment, been sneaking along the corridor.

Naruto paused, eyes wide, before... "Oiroike no jutsu!!!"

"AGH!!"

Leaving the old man he'd come to call jijii bleeding on the floor. The blonde boy continued creeping towards his target- the Scroll Room. Once there, he found the item desired. _'Gotcha_' he thought, grinning momentarily, seemingly oblivious to the devious eyes and serpentine smirk coming from a certain silver haired chuunin.

.O.O.O.

_...Somewhere in one of Konoha's many forested areas..._

"Okay, let's see... The first technique in the scroll is Kage Bunshin no jutsu... Bunshin!! Man! My _least_ favourite jutsu, and suddenly it's turning up all over and being shoved in my face!" Naruto grumbled, reading the instructions on the scroll all the same.

.O.O.O.

_...Meanwhile... with Iruka-sensei..._

Iruka was laying on his back, eyes glazed as he thought over his conversation with the Hokage earlier that day.

**_...Flashback..._**

"Iruka..."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I do understand how you feel about the boy... Growing up like you, without his parent's love..."

The old man had talked for some time with Iruka, about his parents, about life, about Naruto. Talking with the Hokage always gave Iruka pause for thought, but also made him think deeper than he normally might with some things. It also made him feel safe- not because Hokage-sama was the strongest, but because he was so kind and caring. Recalling those words, Iruka thought back to the night that changed his life and made him an orphan.

**_...Another Flashback... Iruka thinks a lot..._**

"AAUUGGHHHHH..!!"

"WE'VE GOT TO HOLD ON UNTIL HOKAGE-SAMA IS HERE!" screamed one ninja, blood running down his face and arm, soaking his clothes.

"LET ME GO!! LEMMEGO LEMMEGO LEMMEGO!!!!" cried a young Iruka, held in the tight grasp of another ninja, arms and legs flailing. "Kaasan… tousan… They're still fighting the demon!!"

**_-BANG BANG BANG-_**

Iruka's eyes snapped open at the loud, hollow sound, and rose, feet tapping softly across the wooden floor to his front door.

"What's up?" he asked, eyes taking in a dishevelled looking Mizuki.

"It's Naruto. I'm afraid... Somehow he's found out about and stolen the Secret Scroll!!"

_"What?!"_

.O.O.O.

_...With Hokage-jijii-sama... the man of a thousand names..._

"THIS TIME HE'S GONE TOO FAR!!"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!"

Sarutobi cleared his throat, calling out to the gathered ninja. "The scroll he has taken can be very dangerous! If misused, in the wrong hands, it could be deadly!"

Iruka clenched his teeth, sweat dripping down his face. _No!_ _If only he'd..._

"It was taken twelve hours ago" the Hokage continued, "We must find him!"

With those last words, the ninjas took off, leaving their Hokage standing alone. Once the ninja had gone, Sarutobi let out a weary sigh. _'Oh Naruto... what trouble has found you this time'_ the old man thought tiredly. _'If only you'd just come to me. If only Hayate-kun was here... but I can't call him back yet, no matter the circumstances. He will only return when his mission is at an end, and who knows when that could be. No, no I can't call him back._

.O.O.O.

_...With Iruka-sensei..._

"I'll try the forest first!" The chuunin decided aloud, taking off with a rush of air, eyes sharp and on the lookout, praying he would find Naruto before those who wished the boy harm.

.O.O.O.

_...With Mizuki-teme..._

Mizuki smirked as he rushed towards the forest, intent on his target. _'Once word of this spreads throughout the village, that should be it for Naruto... If it's discovered that he stole the secret scroll and then disappeared...'_

.O.O.O.

_...With Naruto..._

"Hff... Hfff" Naruto was panting hard as he sat down, not noticing the shadow quickly loom over him.

**"GOTCHA!"** Naruto almost jumped out of his skin at the exclamation, seeing Iruka for the first time.

"About time hentai-sensei! I FOUND YOU!"

"NO YOU FOOL! I FOUND YOU!!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. _'Heh'._

"Heh... I guess you got me. To bad you were so fast. I've only memorized one technique completely"

Iruka paused.. "You look exhausted. What have you been doing?" he asked, now curious.

Naruto looked up, excited. "Wait'll I show you! I never dreamed... Some of the shinobi arts are so amazing!! If I show I can perform _these_ techniques, you'll _have_ to let me graduate!"

Iruka looked on silently, stunned. _'So... you came here to practice your ninjutsu? ... Working yourself to exhaustion... But what about the Forbidden Scroll??_

"Naruto..." Iruka asked, not sure how to broach the topic.

"Yeah...?"

"What's up with the scroll you're carrying?"

Naruto turned his head back to the scroll. "What...This!?"

"Mizuki Sensei told me about it. An about this place! He said if I could show you I'd learned the techniques in this scroll... _YOU'D LET ME BECOME A SHINOBI!!"_

The brunette's eyes widened... _Mizuki!?_ ... Suddenly, he shoved Naruto out of the way as a storm of kunai landed, pinning him down, followed by Mizuki landing on a branch above the pair.

"I'm impressed that you figured out where to go" The silver haired chuunin announced ambiguously.

"Now I understand!" Iruka exclaimed, busy pulling the kunai out.

Naruto looked on, confused at the sudden hostility. Hnh?

Mizuki turned to the blonde, "The scroll, Naruto. Give it to me."

Naruto's eyes bugged out. What was he supposed to do? Should he do as Mizuki-sensei had said? But he threw kunai at a fellow ninja! His head turned this way and that...

_"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!"_ Naruto cried. First Iruka comes along and yells at him _(not really that unusual, damn sensei's always yelling at him and tying him up...),_ then Mizuki throws kunai at an ally, _HIS_ colleague and supposed friend and now he wants the _scroll._

Naruto's eyes flickered from his now-wounded sensei to the silver-haired chuunin, narrowing.

He listened with widening eyes as the chuunin spoke of the Sandaime's decree and the Kyuubi's sealing. He vaguely noticed Iruka yelling at Mizuki to stop but ignored him for the silver-haired man sneering before him. His eyes narrowed further and his head lowered.

_'I've got the demon-brat now'_ Mizuki thought as he smugly noticed the brat's head sinking.

"_How DARE YOU?!"_ Naruto roared, rising up so both chuunin present could clearly see the anger running through the boy before them. 'Wha..?' Iruka thought, watching the boy.

Even Mizuki looked confused and irritated his plan wasn't going as well as he'd thought it would. Even so, he'd just kill both the brat and Iruka and take the scroll. He'd get his fame and glory one way or another.

"How dare I WHAT, boy?" he sneered, eyeing the blonde child before him. _'He's no match for me' _the man thought arrogantly.

Naruto's glare kept steady as he kept calm enough in his anger to deliver his thoughts clearly. "How dare you think you could injure a fellow Konoha shinobi and student? How dare you think you could go against the Sandaime? How dare you think you could manipulate me into stealing then handing over the forbidden scroll? But most of how dare you think you'd GET AWAY WITH IT!!" he screamed, hands flashing through seals at a rapid rate, surprising and shocking both men present.

**_"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!"_** the blonde youth cried aloud, filling the small clearing and surrounding forest with an army of solid clones. Needless to say, both Mizuki and Iruka were suitably stunned, neither making any attempt to move or speak. They were pulled from their shock when the blonde stepped forward from his army and spoke once more.

"You know, Mizuki, your speech would have been a lot more shocking if niisan hadn't told me about the fur ball and the sealing already. Your plan would've worked better if you hadn't forgotten to look underneath the underneath. It would've worked better if you'd done some more research, found a better target. If you weren't so damn arrogant. But you wanna know why your plan would never have worked? Because it was YOUR plan, you flea-brained parasite of a **_traitor_**!!!!" the blonde said savagely, still angry at the manipulation Mizuki had attempted to get away with.

"Now, on behalf of the shinobi and citizens of Konohagakure, I, Uzumaki Naruto am arresting you on the charges of treason, along with, I'm sure, a bunch of other bad things, because you are a very bad man, the penalty for which is almost always death. At best, life imprisonment. But I doubt you'll get that, after the rest of your crimes are taken into consideration" he smirked.

Mizuki was now shaking. He'd had no idea the demon-brat was powerful enough to even perform the _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_, let alone produce so many clones. He didn't get anymore time to think before the mass of Naruto's pounced upon their pray, leaving him battered and bloody before being dismissed, leaving the true Naruto to turn to Iruka.

"Iruka sensei?" the blonde enquired at the still shocked man.

"Hunh?" the brunette asked blankly. "Naruto- wha? What did you do?" the chuunin asked dumbly, gazing at the wreck of a human that had been his traitorous colleague Mizuki before looking from the scroll _(now resting safely in Naruto's arms once more)_ to his former student.

Naruto smiled "Apprehended a traitor to Konoha, protected the Forbidden scroll and saved your ass, sensei" the blonde said, grinning. "Did I leave anything out?"

The brunette shook his head wearily as the youth started to tend to his wounds- thankfully only a few punctures from the various kunai that had actually hit the target- him. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "You couldn't have learnt such a hard jutsu in less than twelve hours, Naruto. Could you?" the chuunin asked.

Naruto laughed aloud this time, shaking his head. "I'm so disappointed, sensei, so little faith in your own student?" he asked merrily before smiling again at the dumbfounded look on the older man's face. "No, sensei, I didn't learn it tonight. Nii-san taught me the _Kage Bunshin_ technique when he found out years ago I couldn't do the normal Bunshin jutsu"

"Then why didn't you-

"Use Kage Bunshin at the exam?" the blonde finished, receiving a nod in answer from the man. "The rules state I need to produce a normal bunshin. Plus, people would just hate me more for being a show-off too, like Sasuke-teme. Honestly, I'd just been hoping the final test would be on another technique. I guess I wasn't so lucky" he added glumly. Failing the exams still stung- it had been his third attempt, too.

Iruka looked at the blonde youth before him from where he sat.

Until now- except for the small conversation at Ichiraku's the other day, the chuunin hadn't really given the boy much of a chance- sure, he was one of his students, and he endeavoured to teach him equally like all his others, but he knew his... anger at the 'Kyuubi brat' had swayed his treatment just a little, only partially tempered by the comradeship he couldn't have helped but feel at the similarity between them.

He cringed mentally at how wrong he - and everyone else who thought the same way- had been about the boy before him.

He sighed before lifting himself up towards the boy.

Naruto glanced at the chuunin oddly when he spoke. "Close your eyes, Naruto" the brunette ordered softly. The boy grinned at him curiously but did as asked, sensing no ill will from the man before him. "Well, okay, baka-sensei."

Iruka took his forehead protector off and tied it tightly to his student- 'EX-student, he thought proudly- before him, then told the youth to open his eyes. The blonde did so, giving his sensei a blinding grin before pulling them both up. "C'mon, baka-sensei" the youth said as he hauled the older man up.

"We gotta go turn Mizuki-teme in and report to jisan" he said, ignoring the older man's protests about his blatant 'disrespect' of their Hokage. "Then you're going to go home after the medic-nins fix you up properly" the blonde said sternly, already getting protective of his new 'friend'.

Iruka laughed as the pair dragged the now-hog-tied Mizuki to Hokage tower, ignorant of the rocks they 'accidentally' hit along the way.

Maybe today didn't turn out so bad after all.

**NOTES: **

Any Japanese used in this story is pretty self-explanatory even if you don't know Japanese when reading it in context. That said, sometimes I may include a note as to a rough translation for what is said.

On that same page, this is a _fanfic_ and should be treated as such- it is something I often do late at night/very early in the morning or in very weird places not really conducive to fictional writing for my own happiness/peace of mind/semi-sanity. Feel free to question any references I may make, but note I don't claim to be a pro at anything- not even what I do day to day (smiles).

I do not guarantee (or even imply) that this story will run with the same storyline the anime/manga (either Jap. Or Amer. Versions) go with. It is, after all, FAN FICTION, meaning I don't have to care that in episode 121 or line 6 of page 92 of volume 4 joe kills schmoe but brings him back to life with a blueberry thorn. It is what it is, and that is fan fiction.

I welcome people coming up with _concrit _(_constructive criticism_) for my writing and will make the effort _when I have time_ to reply and change any errors _(which are likely to occur thanks to late nights, little sleep and so on. One big one is transposing (or sometimes skipping entirely) words.)._

**HONORIFICS **

Seeing as how there's really no decent 'swappage' for honorifics from Japanese to English, here they are, explained.

_**-kun**_: usually used at the end of boys names to show familiarity or endearment/affection. Also used by some men with friends and when addressing someone of lower rank or who is younger.

_**-chan**_: used to express affection usually toward girls, but also pets, little boys & lovers. Also used for childish/cute implications.

_**-san**_: most common honourific, equivalent to English/ Mr, Miss, Mrs, etc. All-purpose honourific- can be used to show politeness between acquaintances, etc.

_**-sama**_: One up from –san and a sure sign of respect/status. Big 'R' in the respect with this one.

_**-dono**_: even higher than –sama, shows utmost respect. Originates from 'tono' meaning 'Lord'. Equiv. To Lord, Lady, your Highness, etc.

_**Bozu**_: used as a rougher/informal way of saying boy, kinda like in "Hey, Kid!"

_**Sempai/senpai**_: Used in reference to someone older/higher rank, usually at school or similar.

_**Sensei**_: used for teachers, doctors, masters at whatever profession, even the Jap. Prime Minister has been called 'Sensei'. In deference to higher rank/status as a teacher.

_**Anesan/nesan & similar**_: for girl, normally older, that means sister.

**NOTE::** _Anything else you can google to find out and you would find it. Or go to your local library for a jap-eng dictionary._


	5. Chapter 5

**MY GUARDIAN, MY FRIEND**

_By readersdigest_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Naruto or anything it is related to except for this story, plot inclusive, nor do I care._

_**NOTE:**_ Any explanation you are looking for can be found at the 'NOTES' section at the end of this chapter.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

.O.O.O.

The Hokage puffed sagely on his pipe as he observed the pair before him. "Well done, Umino-kun, Naruto-kun. You apprehended the traitor Mizuki with admirable efficiency, and I shall see to it you both receive the appropriate reward" the older man stated, smiling at Naruto's half-suppressed whoop of joy.

Iruka took this moment to rise from silence, facing Naruto. "Ne, Naruto-kun?" he asked.

"Hai, Baka-Iruka sensei?" the blonde answered, a small cheeky smile forming on his face.

Ignoring the taunt, Iruka continued. "How did you know Mizuki was tricking you- about the scroll, I mean?"

Naruto smiled a little bitterly before answering. "I might not be the sharpest kunai in the pouch all the time, Iruka sensei, but I've had enough experience with people lying to me and betraying me- I know what to look for. That along with the fact I knew what the Forbidden Scroll was and all the time I'd spent hanging around Jiji here…. It wasn't too hard"

Both Iruka and Hiruzen cast a sad look at the boy before them at his answer, though the Sarutobi also had a small grin on his aged face as he remembered all the times Naruto would sneak in to visit him, occasionally even helping with his paperwork.

"Oh. I- I see. But- why didn't you go straight to Hokage-sama?" the brunette asked curiously, "Surely he could have sent someone more qualified to apprehend Mizuki?"

Naruto smiled again, matching grins with the Hokage. "Why Iruka-sensei, you of all people should know, Mizuki would have just denied the claims, and he wouldn't be able to be arrested. I had to go through with it so there was enough proof no one could argue with what I said. If I'd just made a claim, it would've been quashed."

The intelligent _(and now Iruka thought about it, obvious)_ answer had the chuunin sensei blinking. He hadn't realised Naruto was so familiar with the laws- or the Hokage's quarters. "If you were this smart all the time, why flunk out on your tests?"

Naruto grinned foxily, his hand moving to rub the back of his head nervously. "Ne, I don't like paper tests, sensei. And I never got-" with a quick look to the Hokage, the petite blonde silenced himself and shrugged. No need worrying his new found friend _(he hoped)_ about something from the past. "They were so boring- all that writing!!"

Hiruzen had a fair idea of what Naruto was going to say before he'd quieted himself, and knew why he'd done so. _Trust the boy not to want to worry anyone,_ the older man thought. Coughing briefly, he decided to reign in the conversation for now, getting a thankful glance from the small blonde boy in return.

"Congratulations, also, Naruto, on officially becoming a genin of Konoha. Teams will be announced tomorrow in room five at the Academy, so don't forget" the Sandaime chided, which made Naruto scratch his head sheepishly. Leave it to the old man to scold him for his forgetfulness. It wasn't his fault!

"Hai, Ojiisan" the blonde answered with a wicked grin.

Iruka rolled his eyes at the teen's words, but kept quiet, noticing the older man didn't seem to mind at all, and in fact, appeared pleased by the blonde youth's words. "Oh, Naruto-kun?" the old man called congenially.

"Hai?"

"There's someone else who would like to congratulate you on your graduation, I'm sure," raising his voice, the man called out, "You may come in now"

In through the sliding door walked a special jounin in full uniform, mask and all. Naruto's eyes widened to an almost comic level before he shouted out _"Niisan!!"_ and leapt at the masked man, who 'oofed' before returning the blonde's tight hug. "Naru," the man said, before coughing a few times.

"I made genin, niisan, see?! See!? Ne, you should'a heard what happened, niisan- Mizuki-teme-

"I heard, Naru. I was just outside, after all" Gekkou stated with a slight grin at his charge's exuberance even after such an incident before looking to the Hokage and Iruka. "Hokage-sama, Umino-san" he greeted.

"Hayate-kun" The Hokage answered as Iruka greeted the man cordially.

"You're Naruto's guardian?" the chuunin asked, unable to reign in his curiosity.

"Hai, I am" the man answered as Naruto stayed standing by his side, a Cheshire grin cast upon his face. "I've been away for almost a year, however, on a long-term mission so Naru has been on his own since then" the man stated as he turned again to Naruto then the Hokage. "What exactly, did chibi get up to while I was gone?" he asked, eyeing his ward's "innocent puppy" face and the twinkle in the old man's eye.

Naruto hid his head as the Hokage brought out a photo he'd managed to take of his only (_surprisingly_) major prank he'd performed while Hayate was gone- the painting of the Hokage monument.

With a quirked brow the man turned to the youth and coughed once, eyebrow still raised questioningly. "Oh? The Hokage monument?"

Laughing weakly, the boy scratched at the back of his head, the grin on his face saying _'I know you know I enjoyed it but please don't punish me 'cause it was so funny and I'm too cute_' making Hayate sigh. "Did Anko-chan have anything to do with this?" he asked, indicating the incriminating photographic evidence.

Naruto shook his head proudly, "Nope! It was _all my_ idea, great, ne?!" the boy asked, grinning widely.

"Naruto!" Iruka scolded while Hayate gave a soft laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, baka-Iruka-sensei, it's not like I blew up the monument. Plus, you made me clean it all off so what's the worry?" the blonde asked dismissively, waving his hand at the older man, who choked indignantly.

"What's the- What's the WORRY?! You defaced the monument of our honoured leaders, you-

"No use, Umino-san, chibi's not listening" Gekkou said wryly, pointing to Naruto who had started wondering aloud what kinds of gifts his 'niisan' must have gotten him and voicing various threats if he hadn't gotten anything.

Iruka huffed angrily as the Hokage joined in Gekkou's smug grin. They knew when they were beat, and when it came to Naruto- there was no use. They boy had an odd knack for learning the most difficult of things with apparent ease _(Hayate knew, having taught Naruto)_ but had the worst attention span when it came to most things.

Shaking his head as he bid the other two men goodnight, Gekkou ushered the blonde chibi out of the Hokage's office and walked him back to the jounin dorms, where the pair still resided.

.O.O.O.

Taking a deep breath before he entered, Hayate expected to be greeted by a mess of empty ramen cups, dirty clothes and other, unidentifiable things, but was pleasantly surprised to find the quarter he and Naruto shared were relatively clean, with only that morning's ramen cup on the bench and yesterday's clothes peeking out of the bathroom's door.

Naruto saw the look on Haya's face and growled, "geeze, niisan, don't look so shocked. It's not like I knew when you would come home, so I had ta keep it tidy! Plus! I'm not _that_ messy, you baka!"

Hayate laughed, "Yeah, yeah" he said, ruffling the blonde's hair, "Go to bed already, you still have to go to the Academy tomorrow for your team announcements, and your new sensei will probably want to keep you around a while anyway, so you'd better get some sleep. _And don't forget_!"

"To not make assumptions and look underneath the underneath, I know niisan, you say that **every time**" the youth grumbled, opening his door and pulling his jacket off simultaneously.

"And you should listen **_every time_,** gaki" the brunette laughed as he ushered the boy off, heading to his own room for some well earned rest.

"Can I at least take my sword tomorrow?" was called out and Hayate laughed as he got into bed. "Sure" he called back, "Now go to bed! We'll talk tomorrow before you go to the Academy, ok?"

" Okay"

Silence reigned for a few moments before the blonde's voice called out once more. "Niisan?"

"Hnn?"

"I'm glad you're back"

It was good being home.

.O.O.O.

The day dawned bright and clear and Naruto Uzumaki was grinning as he walked into room 5, for once allowed to take his personal weapon of choice with him, seeing as how it was his first official day meeting his new team and sensei.

Haya had sent him off that morning after the two had shared their first proper conversation since the jounin's return, though for all the begging, nagging and annoying Naru did he couldn't get Hayate to tell him what his extra-long mission had been about.

So it was with a happy smile and light heart _(despite the serious talk he'd had with Haya about the Kyuubi and Mizuki teme's betrayal) _he entered room five and obliviously put himself in the sights of the _Rabid Uchiha Fangirl_ club's venomous glares and deadly fists.

Shortly after sitting down at his seat, still with his head 'in the clouds' as Haya would say, Naruto got a foreboding sense of doom, his 'danger' meter flying off the charts as he turned to face the most terrifying sight he'd ever seen in his short life.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka stood towering over him as he swallowed thickly, for the first time realizing he'd sat next to THE _Uchiha _– Sasuke, king of all rabid fangirls and ultimate –stick-up-his-ass-only-one-left-in-Konoha Uchiha.

"_Crap"_

.O.O.O.

Naruto glared at the wall for a moment. They'd been waiting the longest time now, all the other students had received their sensei and left, so only he, Sasuke and Sakura remained.

"What's with the sword dobe" came the cool comment from his left where Sasuke was brooding. "Isn't it useless? You wouldn't even know how to use it" the raven youth scoffed.

"Oh shut it, teme" Naruto grumbled, casting his eyes yet again to the clock. A few hard earned lessons had taught him not to go 'crazy' as Haya said quite so often. Not that he was always cool headed, that most certainly wasn't the case, but he could control his quick temper better thanks to Hayate's 'lessons' and actually had a surprisingly large amount of patience and tolerance, but he still had short-fused moments. Like Haya said, it was like comparing a slow-timed explosive tag and a hand grenade with the pin pulled out. It didn't mean he wasn't about to bust a nut though.

'_That's **it**'_ Naruto thinks as he watched the hour hand reach yet another figure. _This guy's a_-

Just as Naruto was about to set up one of his infamous pranks, the door slid open.

"**YOU!!"** the blonde screamed. "_YOU'RE LATE! LATE LATE LATE LATE **LATE**_**!**" he continued, finger pointing mercilessly at his now jounin sensei.

The masked man gazed at him a few moments more before speaking.

"Let's see, my first impression? I hate you. On the roof in five" was all the silver haired man said before a puff of smoke seemingly consumed him.

Naruto stormed up the stairs to the roof of the academy, muttering all the way about stupid late sensei and their stupid smokey things.

Once the trio arrived and sat themselves at the jounin's feet per instruction, the silver haired man spoke again. "So, why don't we start with introductions"

Sakura looked confused, Sasuke just glared off to the left somewhere and Naruto focused his anger-filled glare at his new teacher.

"Ano, why don't you start, sensei," the pink haired youth offered. She didn't even know his name.

"Okay then" the man replied, his only visible eye curving in what Naruto thought must have been a smile.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi-sensei to you. I have many hobbies, most of which I can't tell you about and my dreams…well, I haven't thought of any. Your turn pinky" he said, pointing his book-holding hand at the young kunoichi wannabe.

Sakura sputtered a moment at the lack of information given before answering for herself.

Naruto at least partially tuned her out mentally mumbling _'Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke kun that, blah blah I love Sasuke-_

"And I hate Ino-pig and Naruto-baka" she finished, glaring at her newly matched blonde team mate.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. Like he couldn't guess from the years of head thumping at the academy.

He huffed and pouted a little as he listened to Sasuke state his likes (none), dislikes (everything) and goal.

"You're up blondie" Kakashi stated, eyeing the last member of his newest team.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, jiisan and Haya-nii. I hate waiting the three minutes it takes for instant ramen and my goal is to become Hokage and protect everyone" he finished, earning a derisive snort from his male team mate and a 'Baka!' from his female team mate, both of which he ignored.

He fingered his sword's sheath as he listened to Kakashi instruct them about the next genin test and wondered what Haya would have for dinner, knowing the older man wasn't going to be given any out of village or extended missions for a while.

He tuned back in for Kakashi's "Dismissed" and turned to his new team mates. "Hey, you guys wanna come over for dinner?" he asked, taking his 'brother's' advice and attempting to make nice with his new team.

"As if Naruto baka!" snorted the kunoichi as she clung to Sasuke, who in turn ignored the pink haired girl as though there was nothing but air surrounding him, shaking her arm off and striding away.

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever" he mumbled, fixing his sword and its sheath before jumping down from the roof.

At least Haya couldn't say he didn't try.

**NOTES: **

Any Japanese used in this story is pretty self-explanatory even if you don't know Japanese when reading it in context. That said, sometimes I may include a note as to a rough translation for what is said.

On that same page, this is a _fanfic_ and should be treated as such- it is something I often do late at night/very early in the morning or in very weird places not really conducive to fictional writing for my own happiness/peace of mind/semi-sanity. Feel free to question any references I may make, but note I don't claim to be a pro at anything- not even what I do day to day (smiles).

I do not guarantee (or even imply) that this story will run with the same storyline the anime/manga (either Jap. Or Amer. Versions) go with. It is, after all, FAN FICTION, meaning I don't have to care that in episode 121 or line 6 of page 92 of volume 4 joe kills schmoe but brings him back to life with a blueberry thorn. It is what it is, and that is fan fiction.

I welcome people coming up with _concrit _(_constructive criticism_) for my writing and will make the effort _when I have time_ to reply and change any errors _(which are likely to occur thanks to late nights, little sleep and so on. One big one is transposing (or sometimes skipping entirely) words.)._

**HONORIFICS **

Seeing as how there's really no decent 'swappage' for honorifics from Japanese to English, here they are, explained.

_**-kun**_: usually used at the end of boys names to show familiarity or endearment/affection. Also used by some men with friends and when addressing someone of lower rank or who is younger.

_**-chan**_: used to express affection usually toward girls, but also pets, little boys & lovers. Also used for childish/cute implications.

_**-san**_: most common honourific, equivalent to English/ Mr, Miss, Mrs, etc. All-purpose honourific- can be used to show politeness between acquaintances, etc.

_**-sama**_: One up from –san and a sure sign of respect/status. Big 'R' in the respect with this one.

_**-dono**_: even higher than –sama, shows utmost respect. Originates from 'tono' meaning 'Lord'. Equiv. To Lord, Lady, your Highness, etc.

_**Bozu**_: used as a rougher/informal way of saying boy, kinda like in "Hey, Kid!"

_**Sempai/senpai**_: Used in reference to someone older/higher rank, usually at school or similar.

_**Sensei**_: used for teachers, doctors, masters at whatever profession, even the Jap. Prime Minister has been called 'Sensei'. In deference to higher rank/status as a teacher.

_**Anesan/nesan & similar**_: for girl, normally older, that means sister.

_**Niisan/oniisan & similar**_: or boys, meaning older brother

**NOTE::** _Anything else you can google to find out and you would find it. Or go to your local library for a jap-eng dictionary._


	6. Chapter 6

**MY GUARDIAN, MY FRIEND**

_By readersdigest_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Naruto or anything it is related to except for this story, plot inclusive, nor do I care._

_**NOTE:**_ Any explanation you are looking for can be found at the 'NOTES' section at the end of this chapter. Any questions you have not answered there, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review :)

**CHAPTER SIX**

Gekkou looked up as the door to his apartment slammed shut, signalling the return of his 'brother'.

"I take it you don't like your new team?" the jounin asked as his young roommate stalked through the room.

"I was nice, _like you said_, I offered for them to come over for dinner _like you said_" the teen stressed.

"And?" Gekkou asked.

"And they spat my offer in my face!" the boy yelled, obviously upset. "I don't care what you and jiji say, why does _everyone_ have to be such bastards 'ttebayou?!"

Haya sighed as he sat next to his stormy friend. "Not _everyone_ is, Naru. You just have to give them a chance. Maybe if you let them see who you really are they'll open up" he offered.

"What, and have them spit _that_ in my face too, Haya?" the boy cried, tears of anger making his eyes shine.

"Now how do you know they'll do that? Who's on your team you have so little faith in them?" the older man asked.

"Sasuke and Sakura" the boy mumbled despondently.

'_Well that figures,_' Haya thought. _'All that mucking around chibi did was sure to knock his grades down, not to mention we spent a lot of time re-learning what he should have been taught properly in the first place.'_

Haya knew that his little brother had kept up his 'fool' image even after he'd moved in with him and that most of his classmates thought him a complete idiot, hopeless at the ninja arts. He also knew almost none of them were likely to have looked deeper than that façade.

Both he and the Hokage had questioned the use of such a mask, but so long as he kept being his true self around his 'family', they let it go, knowing it made the boy feel a little more secure. Years of mistreatment and abuse could not be fixed so easily, not even with the support and love of his new 'family'.

Despite the fast attachment Naruto made to Haya when he became the boy's Guardian, the jounin had still watched the boy as he ate like the food could be taken from him at any time, even hoarding some away 'just in case' and an emergency bag in the form of a small knapsack filled with non-perishables and other items in case he had to run away- or was kicked out. It had taken several painstaking months before he realised the boy trusted him, months of patient waiting and angst as the young child came to realise he would be safe with Hayate. It was almost a year before he gathered the courage to ask if he could call him 'Haya-niisan', a moment the jounin counted amongst his best.

So he understood the boy's disbelief when he almost casually suggested he make nice with his new teammates and sensei, and understood even more why he was upset now, with news of just who his teammates were. A more unlikely team had not existed, in Haya's mind. Which brought him to this point.

"Well, I guess you'll have to make do. They can't be _that_ bad, can they? Who's your sensei?"

"Kakashi Hatake"

"Huh."

"Yup"

There was silence for a few moments before Naruto spoke.

"Niisan?"

"Hn?"

"Can we have dango _and_ ramen?"

The laughter coming from Hayate's mouth could be heard all through the building, causing many to pause in fear as they thought they may have another Anko-moment on their hands.

Once they found the voice to be male, they dismissed such thoughts, going about their evening routine.

At the village's best dango stand, Anko wondered why she'd just felt like sneezing.

.O.O.O.

"… as I was saying, Naru. They're going to be your team mates no matter what ('unless they're dead') so you're going to have to at least make a truce with them. None of you will gain rank if you can't work as a team" Haya concluded, hoping Naruto got the message.

Slurping the last of his ramen broth, Naruto took in his brother's words. He knew he was right, but… "It doesn't mean I have to like it though, does it?"

Chuckling, the jounin answered, "No, Naru, you don't have to like it. You just have to try"

"Fine. But I bet you they won't want to work with me, 'ttebayou" the young teen grumbled, savouring the last piece of dango after his ramen, following it with the cooling tea.

At tomorrow's meeting, he'd do as Hayate had said, and _try_ to be a good teammate.

He'd show everyone what Naruto Uzumaki was made of.

.O.O.O.

The day dawned and Naruto rose with it, slightly anxious but also excited by the possibilities the day could hold. He would take what Haya said into his mind, even though he thought it would be useless.

Walking into their shared kitchen, he noticed Hayate had already had breakfast and left, likely on a longer debriefing with the Hokage about his last mission or perhaps another mission. Grabbing some food despite what his new sensei had told them, Naruto packed some extra rations into an empty pouch by his hip, adding a water flask to his usual assortment of items in the sealing 'pouch' his brother had given him, a reward for his (_mostly_) good behaviour during his absence.

With one last look over the apartment, the newly appointed ninja grabbed his sword, attaching it at the hip opposite to the pouch and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

.O.O.O.

Making his way to the allocated bridge, Naruto thought over everything he had, and everything he remembered Hatake - sensei had said yesterday before the dinner debacle.

Nodding to himself as he checked over his mental list of supplies, he noticed he was the first to arrive at the destination.

Pushing his palm on the hilt of his sword, he raised it to make it easier to sit as he leant up against the strong support of the bridge and closed his eyes, eager on getting some more rest before his new team assembled itself.

Half an hour later, Sasuke arrived, followed shortly by Sakura, who immediately latched onto her 'love'.

Three hours later, the sun had lost patience and leapt across the sky, marking the passage of time… and their new sensei's level of lateness. It also seemed tempers rose with the sun too.

"Where in Kami's name _is he_?" Naruto grumbled, fingering his sword. Just as he was about to say something about Sakura's incessant annoying of Sasuke, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, turning the rosette's attention to their sensei.

"You're LATE!!" the young genin screamed, as the silver haired jounin, who merely smiled beneath his mask and gave a casual wave of his hand. "Maa maa Sakura, I'm here now, aren't I?" the jounin questioned, ignoring the girl's tirade.

Without letting any other replies come forth, Kakashi spoke again, "I hope you're all ready for your test" he said, eye shining.

"Test? What test Sensei?"

"A survival test to see if you'll become genin" the jounin replied.

"But we already are genin" Sakura protested, Sasuke glaring at his new teacher as well. Naruto looked on, slightly confused but waiting for more, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired ninja, or Sasuke.

"No, you have the potential to _be_ genin. You won't be genin unless I approve and I won't approve unless you pass this test," the older Nin said, eye curved all the while.

"What if we don't?" Naruto asked, watching his teacher.

"You will either go back to the Academy for another term, or be removed from the program all together."

The three students stood silently at that announcement. Removed all together? Going back to the Academy was one thing, but not being allowed to be ninja _at all_?

"Now," the jounin started, "you have until twelve o'clock to retrieve these bells from me," he said, dangling two bells on strings before them, "if you do not, you fail and I will make my decision as to what to do with you then. Good luck!" and with that, he walked over to a shady tree, leant against it, and pulled out a book.

.O.O.O.

Naruto pursed his lips, thinking hard. _We have to get the bells, or a bell to pass. If we don't, we fail and risk losing the chance of being a ninja ever at all. Haya never said anything about a test like this! Maybe it's just something Hatake sensei does? Or maybe it's a trick?_

As the blonde stood there thinking, the other two newly minted genin leapt for the trees, each wondering pretty much the same thing, _how in Kami's name are we supposed to steal from a jounin?_

Kakashi peered over his ever-present novel, fine example of literature that it was, and noticed that one member of his new team hadn't moved, but rather was standing there in a pose undeniably for thought alone. _But what is he thinking about?_ The jounin questioned himself as he sought out the other two teenagers, _ah, there they are. Good, both understand the need to conceal oneself from the enemy, even if they do need some work_, the jounin thought. Having identified the locations of his two other possible students, he turned his mind back to the blonde before him, who seemed to have come to a decision, if the enlightened look on his face was anything to go by.

_Curiouser and curiouser_.

Having made his decision, Naruto set off. He needed to do the impossible. Convince his teammates that they should work together.

.O.O.O.

Finding his teammates wasn't that hard. He hit Sasuke first, knowing that if he could win him over, Sakura would definitely follow along. "Psst, Sasuke-teme," Naruto called softly, just above a whisper to the dark haired genin just along from him.

"What do you want, dobe?" came the hissed reply, "In case you've forgotten, we're in the middle of a test."

Naruto rolled his eyes, _yeah, Haya, this is soo gonna work_, "I know that _teme_, but listen to me" and thus he argued his point as logically as he could, hoping those lessons Haya and jiji had pounded into his head about needing to know when one had to be sensible and logical worked.

The dark haired teen was silent for moments after Naruto finished his '_why we should work together'_ speech, but finally nodded his head in consent, though the glare that went with it gave the impression he was doing so grudgingly.

Together, the pair slinked their way to Sakura, who had just been about to 'pounce' on Kakashi, if her stance was anything to go by.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto called out softly, noticing the annoyed scowl as the girl heard him call her name be replaced with a sweet smile when she saw Sasuke next to him. "Sasuke-kun! Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, enjoying his moment of huge discomfort, "We need to work together" the dark teen growled out as hearts seemed to appear in the rosette's eyes.

.O.O.O.

Disturbingly enough, everything went as planned after that. Naruto and Sakura distracted Kakashi, who had looked mildly surprised at the proficiency Naruto showed with his sword, while Sasuke made a grab for the bells.

It didn't work, but it definitely got their sensei to pay attention, and, just as the timer for noon went off, Kakashi announced that they were the very first genin team to pass his test and recognise the need to work as a team, despite the fact it was designed to promote selfish thoughts. An eye smile and puff of smoke later, the three teens were left standing at their new training grounds wondering what to do next.

Sasuke quickly decided to walk away, and return home for lunch, which of course meant Sakura followed, but not before he gave an appraising glance to his blonde teammate. "Not bad, Uzumaki-dobe," he called over his shoulder, trademark smirk firmly in place as he left.

Naruto grinned widely after the two had left, ignoring the insulting tag attached to his name by Sasuke. He'd passed the genin test _and_ this one, not to mention defeated a chuunin, and maybe his team wasn't quite so bad after all. Sasuke was still an egotistical jerk with a stick up his ass, and Sakura was a crazy fan girl with a mean right hook, but just maybe he could learn to work with them. _Maybe this will work, Haya-niisan._

**NOTES: **

Any Japanese used in this story is pretty self-explanatory even if you don't know Japanese when reading it in context. That said, sometimes I may include a note as to a rough translation for what is said.

On that same page, this is a _fanfic_ and should be treated as such- it is something I often do late at night/very early in the morning or in very weird places not really conducive to fictional writing for my own happiness/peace of mind/semi-sanity. Feel free to question any references I may make, but note I don't claim to be a pro at anything- not even what I do day to day (smiles).

I do not guarantee (or even imply) that this story will run with the same storyline the anime/manga (either Jap. Or Amer. Versions) go with. It is, after all, FAN FICTION, meaning I don't have to care that in episode 121 or line 6 of page 92 of volume 4 joe kills schmoe but brings him back to life with a blueberry thorn. It is what it is, and that is fan fiction.

I welcome people coming up with _concrit _(_constructive criticism_) for my writing and will make the effort _when I have time_ to reply and change any errors _(which are likely to occur thanks to late nights, little sleep and so on. One big one is transposing (or sometimes skipping entirely) words.)._

**HONORIFICS **

Seeing as how there's really no decent 'swappage' for honorifics from Japanese to English, here they are, explained.

_**-kun**_: usually used at the end of boys names to show familiarity or endearment/affection. Also used by some men with friends and when addressing someone of lower rank or who is younger.

_**-chan**_: used to express affection usually toward girls, but also pets, little boys & lovers. Also used for childish/cute implications.

_**-san**_: most common honourific, equivalent to English/ Mr, Miss, Mrs, etc. All-purpose honourific- can be used to show politeness between acquaintances, etc.

_**-sama**_: One up from –san and a sure sign of respect/status. Big 'R' in the respect with this one.

_**-dono**_: even higher than –sama, shows utmost respect. Originates from 'tono' meaning 'Lord'. Equiv. To Lord, Lady, your Highness, etc.

_**Bozu**_: used as a rougher/informal way of saying boy, kinda like in "Hey, Kid!"

_**Sempai/senpai**_: Used in reference to someone older/higher rank, usually at school or similar.

_**Sensei**_: used for teachers, doctors, masters at whatever profession, even the Jap. Prime Minister has been called 'Sensei'. In deference to higher rank/status as a teacher.

_**Anesan/nesan & similar**_: for girl, normally older, that means sister.

_**Niisan/oniisan & similar**_: or boys, meaning older brother

**NOTE::** _Anything else you can google to find out and you would find it. Or go to your local library for a jap-eng dictionary._


	7. Chapter 7

**MY GUARDIAN, MY FRIEND**

_By readersdigest_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Naruto or anything it is related to except for this story, plot inclusive, nor do I care._

_**NOTE:**_ Any explanation you are looking for can be found at the 'NOTES' section at the end of this chapter.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

.O.O.O.

Kakashi _hadn't_ just disappeared as the genin had thought when the smoke had cleared at the training grounds of the now Team Seven. He'd merely 'relocated' to a vantage point among the trees, out of sight, but able to watch his team as they parted.

He watched as Sasuke and Sakura left together, though he knew that had nothing to do with the dark haired teen, and watched as the blonde left behind broke out into a grin from ear to ear, clearly pleased with how events came out.

Choosing to follow the mystifying blonde genin, he watched as the teen made his way through the side streets of town and continued to watch as he entered the _Ichiraku Ramen_ stand, head brushing underneath the stand's curtain-_things_ and call out to the owner.

The blonde below him was a contradiction, Kakashi thought. His grades and records at the academy suggested he was not suited for being a ninja, but his prowess with pranks and the intricate planning involved with a lot of them suggested he had, when he put effort in, a sound mind for strategy and was creative and quick to think on his feet. His actions that morning had also shown he had at least some, if not great potential as a future shinobi. There were also those flickers of 'quiet Naruto' as Kakashi had dubbed them before the bubbling boisterous 'dobe' replaced him during the short time he'd known the genin. _But if Naruto was smart, why be an idiot and fail so many classes? Why not prove to everyone how smart he was?_

The silver haired jounin decided it was time for a visit to the Hokage.

If anyone would have the answers he needed, it would be the renowned 'Professor' of Konoha.

.O.O.O.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was battling his ever-present nemesis, _paperwork_, when Kakashi loped in through his window to lean against the wall of his office.

Taking a break from signing and stamping, the Sandaime Hokage leant back in his seat, re-tamping and lighting his long snuffed out pipe and puffing away several times before asking, "So what is it to which I owe the pleasure or your appearance, Kakashi?"

Said man slowly folded his novel away before looking straight at the Hokage. "I want to know the truth about Naruto," he stated firmly.

Sarutobi smiled, amused.

.O.O.O.

_-Scene Break-_

After eating his lunch at Ichiraku's, Naruto made his way back to the jounin barracks, and his home. Unlocking the door as he entered, he smiled at seeing his pseudo brother sacked out on the couch, shoes still on, even his sword still strapped _(obviously uncomfortable now, or at least it would be when he woke) _to his back. Closing the door quietly, the young blonde crept softly over to the jounin, laying a hand on one shoulder, careful to stay within what Haya would immediately be able to see when he woke.

"Haya. Haya. _Haya_, wake up for a minute," Naruto called, pushing slightly on the man's shoulder. Almost instantly, Hayate's eyes opened, locking on to the physical contact at his shoulder before recognising the touch as friendly and noticing Naruto. "Naru? What's up? Shouldn't you be at team training?" he groggily asked, still tired, physically exhausted from his last mission. It hadn't been a long one, but it had been taxing, and he had spent all the time he was gone constantly on the move at a hard pace.

Naruto smiled, answering quietly, "Hai hai, don't worry. I only woke you to get you to go to bed Haya-nii," and with that, the lithe blonde pulled Haya's sword and sheath from him, disconnecting the straps that held them in place and laying it on the floor beside the couch before taking his sandals off too, jounin vest following with some difficulty, the jounin it belonged to not being much help.

Haya slumped back to the couch when Naruto had finished taking his vest off. Undeniably, it was more comfortable and he knew he should actually go to bed, but he doubted he would make it under his own steam with how tired he was.

He watched sleepily as Naruto came back from hanging the vest up and found himself not at all surprised when the young genin hefted one of his arms up over his shoulder, pulling the older male up and slowly guiding him down to his bed, covers having already been turned. After organising his brother and putting him in bed _(after a check for any injuries),_ he returned to the lounge area, where he picked up the shoes and sword. Grabbing the vest, he emptied it of weapons and other effects, dropping them quietly onto the table before taking it and tossing it into the laundry pile.

Returning to the table with cleaning equipment, the blonde set down to clean his guardian's sword as carefully as he did his own, slowly caressing the blade with the cloth, finishing it off with the usual sharpening and oiling, standard care for such a frequently used weapon.

He then set the newly cleaned sword and sheath down, going through the other effects and cleaning the kunai present, wiping and recoiling some still-good ninja wire and a few other things.

Putting everything away, the genin decided to save his roommate the trouble of doing the washing _(even if it was his turn) _and set the machine going, liking the gentle hum and tumble it gave off. It felt safe.

Trotting back to Haya's room, he checked on the older man before coming back to the kitchen sink and grabbing some water in a glass and a piece of fruit, taking it back to the bedroom for when Haya woke up.

Before Haya had left on his long-term mission, Naruto had gotten into the habit of 'taking care' of him as much as he could with the knowledge he had. He admitted to himself it was one of his favourite things to do, take care of Hayate, and he felt special knowing that the trust the two of them shared was rare for both of them.

Haya and Sarutobi were the two people Naruto both loved and trusted the most. They were the only two, in fact, he thought, he had real faith in and let his real self show. The old man was the first person Naruto remembered showing him kindness and care, and he loved the old man dearly for that, knowing how busy the Hokage was with his duties and his own family.

And Haya… Haya was the first person Naruto recognised as one who saved him, and the lengths he went to when he became his guardian to prove he wouldn't hurt him, that he was safe… Naruto still couldn't believe someone thought him worth so much time and effort, and he was forever grateful to the older man.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Naruto noticed it was already getting late in the afternoon. _Must have been drifting off for longer than I'd thought_.

Getting up, he walked to the laundry area, grabbing the clothes from the washer and putting them into the drying machine, hanging the few things unable to be dried up on the foldable line they had.

Smiling happily, glad his 'brother' was back home, Naruto was just about to go to his room when a knock came at the door.

.O.O.O.

_-Scene Break-_

When Kakashi had come to his office, visible eye serious, Hiruzen just knew it had to be about Naruto.

Still smiling around his pipe, he listened as Kakashi voiced his 'suspicions' about Naruto's character and intelligence.

As he finished, Hiruzen couldn't help but smile that tad wider. Finally, _finally_, perhaps someone outside he and Gekkou could 'see' Naruto. Pushing his hope down for a moment, he spoke to the silver haired man before him.

"And what do you need from me, Kakashi?"

Kakashi paused at that. "Answers," he finally replied, "I need answers…. I want to know if what everyone sees is real, or if the moments where the gaki is quiet are real. Hokage-sama, I need your help," he finished, making the old man's day.

"Let's go for a walk," was all the man said, before motioning the jounin out with him.

Half an hour later, Kakashi was still as unenlightened as he'd been when he entered the Hokage's office.

Just as he was about to question the old man beside him, said man spoke. "Tell me, Kakashi, why do you want to know about Naruto?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. Why _did_ he want to know? Was it simple curiosity or something? _No_, he decided, it wasn't because he was simply curious, though undoubtedly that played a part. He was intrigued at the possibility that so many people had been blinded to this boy. No, when he thought on it, his motivation to know lay elsewhere.

Those brief flashes of a different Naruto had shocked him at first, but when he had watched him through town, watched him shadow those too blue eyes and shield himself from the villagers harsh words and eyes with grins and laughter, the quiet moments before he resumed his renowned 'dobe' behaviour had drawn him in. "I want to know him" he finally replied, feeling his answer was almost insufficient, but unable to explain it any other way.

Pausing to analyse the man beside him, Hiruzen smiled widely at the ex-ANBU member. "Well, then, let's go pay someone a visit, shall we?" he asked, not waiting for a reply.

.O.O.O.

_-Scene Break-_

When Naruto heard the knock at the door he paused, before walking towards the door, waiting cautiously. Even after living with Haya for almost four years now, he never opened doors when he didn't know for sure who was on the other side.

Luckily though, Haya seemed to have heard the knocking as well and stumbled into the room, sparing a glance at the blonde boy before sensing more thoroughly who was outside. "It's okay, chibi, it's the Hokage and that new sensei of yours" the brunette yawned, opening the door for them, ignoring the blanket wrapped around him and his ruffled and untidy appearance.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san" he greeted, waving them in before closing and re-locking the door again. "Is there something you need?" he asked, flopping down onto the couch, pulling a surprised Naruto with him. Though he'd of liked nothing better than to be rude and slope off back to his bed, Hayate stayed where he was, looking at the Hokage then Kakashi curiously.

"Actually, Hayate-kun, we're here about Naruto" the Hokage said, smiling gently.

Hayate's eyes opened in surprise. Well, that was something.

Naruto of course, had other ideas, "I didn't do anything!" he indignantly exclaimed, waving his arms at Kakashi.

"Jiji, I swear, I didn't do anything!" he yelled out, causing the Hokage to chuckle.

"I know Naruto, that's not what Kakashi is here for" he answered; calming the boy down now he knew he wasn't in trouble.

"Then what? How come Hatake-sensei is here then? Do we have training or something? But then why are you here?" the boy questioned quickly.

Hiruzen shushed the boy before he answered. "Kakashi is here because I brought him. He came to me earlier asking about you," the old Hokage stated.

The reactions this got from the room's other occupants varied. Kakashi looked surprised at the Hokage's frankness with the blonde, while Naruto looked a mix between nervous, sad and angry, with Hayate looking a little more alert and worried.

"He wants me off his team, doesn't he?" Naruto asked almost whispering, eyes downcast, "I knew it wouldn't work out" he muttered.

The Sandaime looked surprised and a little sad when the blonde said these words, while Hayate glanced at Kakashi, trying to determine if it was true, who was looking at Naruto, visible eye wide in surprise before turning to the Hokage.

Sarutobi sighed, grasping Naruto's chin and raising his head. "No, Naruto-kun, he doesn't. He came because he wants to get to know you better" the older man stated firmly but softly, knowing his next words could make or break this moment, "he wants to know you like we do"

At this Hayate ignored the jounin sensei, sparing only a disbelieving glance at the Hokage before he turned to the boy beside him, who seemed to be frozen. "Naru? Naruto?" he called quietly, stifling a cough that tried to creep up on him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi's mind was whirring. On the way to Naruto _(and Gekkou's)_ dwellings, the Hokage had warned him that the blonde genin might not take well to the idea.

Suddenly, Naruto stood and ran, a whispered _'no'_ leaving his lips, his abrupt exit followed moments later by a slamming door and then complete silence.

Hiruzen coughed lightly, re-lighting his pipe, "Well, that could have gone better. Could have been worse, too," he commented quietly.

Hayate looked at his leader before him, someone he knew cared for Naruto just as he did. "Why?" he croaked out, releasing the cough he had held in til then.

"Why now?" he asked, anger barely tinting his voice, but enough for the other two men to know it was there.

Sarutobi sighed, puffing on his pipe, "Because if he's _ever_ going to _trust _his team, it needs to be now. It'll never work out unless he lets someone else see him."

"For his sake, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san, this better work. Because if it doesn't…" the jounin trailed off, before standing, blanket still encasing him and stalking off in the same direction his blonde charge had moments before, nodding slightly to the other men, but not saying a word aside.

.O.O.O.

After sitting outside his pseudo-little brother's door for some time, attempting to quietly coax the younger male out, Hayate sighed. Trying a different tactic, he struck up a conversation through the door. "Hey Naru?"

Silence reigned, and, just when Hayate thought he wasn't going to get an answer, he did.

"Hai?"

"Do you think you could give it a go?"

Silence.

"D-do I have to t-tell them everything if I say yes?" The frightened reply came.

"No, chibi. You don't have to. You could just start with giving Kakashi a chance. He already knows about Kyuubi due to his rank and age, so there's no need to go into any of that, and even though he does know, he's obviously still here, right?"

Pause. "But. But what if he's trying to trick me? Like they did before. They'd act all nice and then…" he didn't need to fill in the rest; they both knew what had happened.

"I don't think Hokage-sama would let him come here if he didn't think Kakashi-san wanted to know you because of that. You trust Hokage-sama, don't you? He wouldn't do something to hurt you"

A long pause of silence ensued Hayate's words, though he knew Naruto was thinking deeply. Finally, an answer came with the slow click of the door. Hayate rose just as it opened to reveal a small looking Naruto. _I don't know how he does that_, Hayate thought. Some moments, some days, the young blonde could make himself seem bigger than he was. Then there were moments like this, where he simply seemed so much smaller.

The young blonde in question straightened his back a little, putting on a brave face, flashing a quick, small smile to his brother figure. "Hai, niisan. For you and jijii."

Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder for comfort, the pair made their way back to the living area.

.O.O.O.

Kakashi sat with the Hokage as Hayate left the room. He was tempted to pull out his ever-present novel, but knew if he did he'd most probably be kicked out, and he wouldn't get another chance til he was an old, old man. If he ever made it that far, that is.

Frowning lightly, he went over what he knew of Naruto.

Container of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Apparent deadlast of this year's Academy turn-outs, if he went by the records. Apparent ward of one special jounin, ex-ANBU member Gekkou Hayate. Renowned prankster and trouble maker of Konoha, most recently responsible for the…. Redecorating of the Hokage Monument. In other words? A whole bunch of conjecture, very little reliable fact. Not much.

Eventually the other two occupants of the dwellings came out, one almost hiding as he trailed behind his 'niisan'.

Not that Kakashi could blame him, he supposed, even given the little he knew of the blonde's childhood. _It can't have been easy_, Kakashi thought to himself as the two seated themselves.

After several long moments of silence, the Hokage cleared his throat, "So, Naruto-kun, what are we going to do?"

.O.O.O.

_…Your smile…shine a little light…and don't hide_

_Do you believe in reinvention?_

_Do you believe that life is holding the clue?_

_Any way to face the silence_

_Any way to face the pain that kills you_

.O.O.O.

Some time had passed since the discussion that occurred in Hayate and Naruto's dwellings, which had ended in an agreement of sorts in regards to letting Kakashi know the _real_ Naruto. Though little actual progress had been made, Kakashi realised he had to slowly earn the right, and with just the little he had seen, he was willing to do whatever it took, and wait for as long as was needed.

With the agreement in place Kakashi had upped his level of teaching, strongly emphasising the team as one.

"All is one and one is all. As a team, each of you are an integral member. If one of you is weak, all of you are weak. You _must_ be able to act as one- both in battle and out of battle. If you do not, and your teamwork is lacking, it could cost one or all of you your lives. It could cost me mine as well. _We_ are a team and you need to remember that," Kakashi lectured, not for the first time. Throughout the time since Team Seven had come into formation, a few things had changed.

Kakashi had gone over every piece of information he could access about each of his students- academy grades, psych evaluations, teacher observations, everything. He'd noticed the most startling difference in Sasuke and Naruto, though they were polar opposites.

Naruto's reports detailed him as, in essence, a dropkick loser, unintelligent, incapable and a bad influence all around. His psych evals (garnered from the academy's psychologist) stated him as almost certainly unsuitable for the position of a ninja- no discipline, no respect, no regard for any kind of authority and an ingrained level of rebellion with the possibility to turn into aggression. It all but called him a monster.

Sasuke's on the other hand was a monument of shining, glorious crap. It hailed him as a completely balanced young man, considerate, thoughtful, obedient, well disciplined. They may as well have hailed him a saint.

Sakura's was perhaps the most objective information-wise- good at academics, passable at practical particulars, possible esteem issues. The files were thin but more truthful than those of the boys'.

All in all, Kakashi had consulted the Hokage on the 'quality' of the reports and decided to start from scratch.

This decision on its own was cause of much frustration to begin with for the three young ninja, but was necessary. He'd never have thought it when he first received notice, but Kakashi now realised this was a wake-up call that was greatly needed, not just for his students, but for him. He knew a few months ago he would've simply done what was expected- teach the Uchiha, help him activate his family's dojutsu and move on.

And to think this all came from some chance glances of the 'deadlast' of the Academy.

He'd have to thank Naruto one day.

For now, he had ninja to tortur…_train_.

_I'll make them proud yet_.

.O.O.O.

** END CHAPTER SEVEN**

**NOTES: **

Any Japanese used in this story is pretty self-explanatory even if you don't know Japanese when reading it in context. That said, sometimes I may include a note as to a rough translation for what is said.

On that same page, this is a _fanfic_ and should be treated as such- it is something I often do late at night/very early in the morning or in very weird places not really conducive to fictional writing for my own happiness/peace of mind/semi-sanity. Feel free to question any references I may make, but note I don't claim to be a pro at anything- not even what I do day to day (smiles).

I do not guarantee (or even imply) that this story will run with the same storyline the anime/manga (either Jap. Or Amer. Versions) go with. It is, after all, FAN FICTION, meaning I don't have to care that in episode 121 or line 6 of page 92 of volume 4 joe kills schmoe but brings him back to life with a blueberry thorn. It is what it is, and that is fan fiction.

I welcome people coming up with _concrit _(_constructive criticism_) for my writing and will make the effort _when I have time_ to reply and change any errors _(which are likely to occur thanks to late nights, little sleep and so on. One big one is transposing (or sometimes skipping entirely) words.)._

_The lyrics used in chap 7 are from a song (and ergo not mine) but I can't remember which song, so if anyone knows, do pm or leave the name/artist in a review or something, ne? Thanks._

**HONORIFICS **

Seeing as how there's really no decent 'swappage' for honorifics from Japanese to English, here they are, explained.

_**-kun**_: usually used at the end of boys names to show familiarity or endearment/affection. Also used by some men with friends and when addressing someone of lower rank or who is younger.

_**-chan**_: used to express affection usually toward girls, but also pets, little boys & lovers. Also used for childish/cute implications.

_**-san**_: most common honourific, equivalent to English/ Mr, Miss, Mrs, etc. All-purpose honorific- can be used to show politeness between acquaintances, etc.

_**-sama**_: One up from –san and a sure sign of respect/status. Big 'R' in the respect with this one.

_**-dono**_: even higher than –sama, shows utmost respect. Originates from 'tono' meaning 'Lord'. Equiv. To Lord, Lady, your Highness, etc.

_**Bozu**_: used as a rougher/informal way of saying boy, kinda like in "Hey, Kid!"

_**Sempai/senpai**_: Used in reference to someone older/higher rank, usually at school or similar.

_**Sensei**_: used for teachers, doctors, masters at whatever profession, even the Jap. Prime Minister has been called 'Sensei'. In deference to higher rank/status as a teacher.

_**Anesan/nesan & similar**_: for girl, normally older, that means sister.

**NOTE::** _Anything else you can google to find out and you would find it. Or go to your local library for a jap-eng dictionary._


	8. Chapter 8

**MY GUARDIAN, MY FRIEND**

_By readersdigest_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Naruto or anything it is related to except for this story, plot inclusive, nor do I care._

_**NOTE:**_ Any explanation you are looking for can be found at the 'NOTES' section at the end of this chapter.

**QUESTION FOR READERS:** _I have a few ways I can go- I can skip the wave arc, I can shorten it, or I can go through it nomrally. Leave which option you'd prefer in a review or PM please. Thanks :) RD._

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

.O.O.O.

"Again," the voice commanded from the sides of Training ground seven, the site of Kakashi's bell test and what had become the most common training ground for Team Seven, though they also were often seen using the surrounding forests of Konoha, the rocky, uneven patches of ground beyond Hokage Monument, even a few of the nearby lakes and rivers.

As Hiruzen had observed from his crystal, Kakashi had seemed to take his chance to know Naruto as a chance to… redeem himself, start again. _So much the better for it, all of them_, the older man had thought at the time, and still did now as he peeked in on their training.

This day, it was some of the more routine regime, though not much about Team Seven could be safely described as 'routine'. Kakashi was still late, as he still spent much of his morning at the Memorial Stone dedicated to ninja who had passed, silently and sometimes aloud conversing with his deceased team mates and sensei. Thankfully, however, more of this time seemed to be being spent explaining the training he was putting his own team through. Hiruzen had happened upon him one early morning when he himself was feeling rather… despondent and weary and had guiltily decided to observe Kakashi's morning ritual. He heard him softly murmuring to Obito about Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, their antics both individually and as a team. He spoke to Rin, as well, his female team mate assumed dead in the Kyuubi attack, though her body, like many others, had not been recovered for proper burial. He spoke to his sensei, joking about how he was 'borrowing' some of his lessons, wondering aloud as to how well he was doing.

Hiruzen knew that Kakashi was adamant in remembering his team mates and sensei, and other friends and colleagues who had fallen, family. He knew his time spent at the memorial was his way of saying he remembered them, that they would not be forgotten, that they had not died in vain.

But for so many years, the Hokage had worried about the guilt riddling Kakashi's soul… about the death of his team mates, his concealed eye being a constant reminder of what he had lost, his sensei and his misplaced guilt about not being able to save him, or take his place, even his father, wondering if Sakumo had not had a young son to return to if he would've continued the mission he'd eventually ended up committing suicide out of wrongful blame and guilt in front of his only son for.

Lately, though, Kakashi's time spent at the stone seemed to change. The grief, sadness and even the guilt was still there, still palpable, but he also felt a sense of purpose and life coming from the young man _(for he was still so young, Sarutobi thought sadly)._ The old man lighter for seeing it that day, it had given him new heart to go on.

For if one who had lived through so much- his father's suicide, team's deaths, war- then the least he could do was his job.

Rising from his musings, Hiruzen returned to see the end of the D rank 'Tora' mission being completed. _That cat may just outlive us all_ Hiruzen thought amusedly as he puffed at his pipe. He watched as the three genin were hissed at and scratched by the cat before Naruto growled at it, forcing it into submission by picking it up by the scruff of its neck, muttering about how he liked cats _(taking care to tell the others they tasted like chicken, much to horror of Sakura, who would have hit him had he not used said cat as a living shield)_ and if Kakashi would mind if they cooked him, because after all the running he was _sooo_ hungry. The cat may have not been able to understand the words, but he certainly understood the tone and meaning of what the blonde had said, and went lax in his grip, causing Hiruzen to chuckle.

He rose from his desk, moving towards the missions desks in the room beyond- it would only be a few minutes and his _(undeniably)_ favourite genin team would arrive, feline in tow to report mission success. Hiruzen found sitting in at the missions desk so satisfying- knowing his ninja returned safely, were alive and well _(though this was not always the case, sadly) _made him feel all the better for being Hokage of the village.

Sure enough, not five minutes later the rag-tag Team Seven entered the room, cat safely _(or not)_ in Naruto's hands, Kakashi pulling up the rear as the afternoon sun shone in through the window.

"Afternoon, Hokage-sama," the silver haired team leader said nonchalantly, hand still grasping the same 'literature' Hiruzen had hidden in his third draw in his office.

"Kakashi, Team Seven. Mission report?" he asked after greeting the genin and sensei.

"Mission success, Hokage-sama, though I might suggest we not be given the 'tora' mission again? Naruto seems to have developed a taste for cat," Kakashi said humorously, while Umina Iruka, who had taken the file in hand, choked at what was said. "Naruto!"

"What? Iruka-sensei, that cat is a pain and a menace- the only good thing it could do is being someone's dinner! And I'm hungry!!" the blonde complained, causing the Hokage to grin.

"Alright, alright. Never mind that now. It's too late for another mission today but I believe I have one that you might think worth waiting til tomorrow for, Team Seven"

"Hoakge-sama?"

"Iruka-kun, could you please get me file C-982-117?"

"A _C-rank,_ Hokage-sama? But they're only a new genin team!"

"Hai, Iruka-kun, but the mission seems to be a simple guard and escort task. I believe they're ready for that. Plus, it'll give them some time to see what lies outside of Konoha's borders" Hiruzen added, motioning for the file.

"Outside Konoha jiisan?! Awesome!!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping excitedly. "Our first C-Rank! How 'bout that, Sasuke-teme?! Isn't it awesome Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke smirked in his place next to Naruto, a brief smile flickering for but a moment while Sakura elbowed Naruto for the 'teme' added to Sasuke's name but grinned nervously at the news of C-Rank. From her gossip sessions with Ino, she knew they'd be the first of this year's rookie genin to go out of the village on missions, let alone a C-Rank.

"Maa-maa Naruto, this mission file says the client wishes to leave at 0800 hours promptly –earning a snort from all three genin- so you'd better go home, all of you, and pack and prepare. Make sure you take enough shinobi gear for a week or so- it'll probably take two, but you can't afford to be weighed down whilst travelling." Kakashi stated casually, the now closed file in one hand, book in the other as he ushered his ducklings out of the office after the four of them thanked the Hokage for the mission.

.O.O.O.

As the four member of Team Seven left the Hokage Tower, Naruto turned from his position in front, announcing, "Ne, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan if you have more stuff you wanna take you can stick it in my sealing scroll Haya-nii gave me! It holds heaps of stuff!! An' cause it's sealed'n all, it's not bulky or heavy, ne? Plus, Haya showed me how to do different compartments," Naruto announced proudly, stumbling just a little over the last word.

Kakashi paused, once again surprised at the blonde in his team. The three students had gotten a lot better at being a team since they first began- and were well on their way to being good friends _(though you wouldn't know it)._

"That's a good idea you have, Naruto," Kakashi praised, happy when he saw the genuine smile flicker on the blonde's face for a second. "Perhaps the three of you should have dinner and discuss what you're taking. After all, it is your first C-Rank- anything could happen" Kakashi added, smirking internally.

Sasuke and Sakura alternately stared between their sensei and Naruto, who was waiting expectantly for an answer. A little over four months after taking Hayate's advice and coming to an agreement with Kakashi, Naruto thought he was doing quite well. Though he refused still to take off his 'mask' as Jiji and Haya had suggested he try, he did open himself up more to his teammates and sensei, and that, along with Kakashi's training and focus on being a team, had forged a bond between the four of them. He'd even managed to convince them to share dinner with he and his brother, something that had happened several times now. He'd begun to think maybe this team thing was a good idea. Lying in bed at night, he'd even thought a couple of times that maybe one day he'd be able to really show Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi who he was, maybe even tell them about Kyuubi.

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said, turning to Naruto and Sasuke, "well, guys?" she asked.

"Hn," Sasuke said, smirking happily, "We need to get dinner then go over supplies. Naruto-dobe, is your brother at the barracks?" the dark haired genin asked.

"Hai. We should go there for dinner- I can get my stuff and the scroll, Haya can help us and then we can get you guys' stuff and anything else after dinner too, ne?"

"Hai"

"Hn"

"Ikuzo!! Come on, teme, Sakura, hey Kakashi-sensei, you coming too?" Naruto asked expectantly.

Hatake tilted his head briefly before giving his students his infamous eye-smile and nodding. "Lead the way, Naruto-kun"

.O.O.O.

When they'd arrived at Hayate and Naruto's lodgings, they'd found the special jonin just finishing cleaning his swords, slipping the last one into its sheath as Naruto came through the door, his team mates in tow.

"Niisan!! Guess what! We got out first C Rank and we start tomorrow and we're gonna use my scroll and we gotta pack and eat and get supplies and-

"Breath, Naru. Breathe. Then I want someone to slowly tell me what's going on. You've got a mission?"

"A C-rank!!" Naruto exclaimed, accompanied by a nod from the rest of the group.

"I see. And you leave tomorrow, correct?" –another nod- "What time?"

"0800 hours" Sasuke recited, Sakura nodding.

"Length?" Hayate asked. This time, it was Sakura who answered the jonin's question.

"Hokage-sama and Kakashi-sensei said the file estimated two to three weeks, with possible extension. We were wondering if you could help us get ready? It's our first C-rank and our first mission outside of the village."

"Where to?" At this point, Naruto had dragged Sasuke and Kakashi into the kitchen to help with dinner, while Hayate had motioned to Sakura she sit at the table.

"The Land of Waves"

"I see. Well, at least Kakashi's given you some training in water-dominant environments" Seeing the genin's confused look, Hayate expanded on his answer. "Should you see combat on the mission- even if it is only with rogues and bandits- if they're native or even just familiar with Wave or just water based environments they could pose a problem. Training in water-dominant environments mean you three will have an understanding of what things will and won't work near and on water." Hayate paused as he coughed, earning a concerned glance from Sakura as she heard how deep it sounded.

"Are you alright, Hayate-san?" she asked. She didn't know Naruto's 'brother' too well- she hadn't had too much to do with him aside from their dinners and when Naruto asked him to help Kakashi with their training _(mainly weapons. She'd found out Hayate was a prodigious master swordsman.)_.

Stifling his coughing, Hayate nodded, waving a hand dismissively, "Just something I picked up on one of my missions. Nothing to worry yourself about, Sakura-san."

Sakura frowned, but nodded in acceptance.

"Dinner's ready!!" Came the announcement from the kitchen, and Sakura grinned as she watched _'mother-hen-Naruto'_ as she'd dubbed this side of her blonde team mate ushered the other two members of Team Seven out of the kitchen laden with food drink, following them himself shortly after, his hands also full.

The smell of the food invaded her senses, "This smells great, Naru-baka," Sakura said as she helped arrange to the food on the table, while Hayate finished putting away his cleaning gear.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. Teme and sensei helped too, though," Naruto added, though grumbled about how neither knew how to cut the vegetables for the stir fry properly.

"Tch, just because we aren't a total girl, Naru- _chan_," Sasuke said, smirking.

His satisfaction at Naruto's ire, however, didn't last long as Sakura thumped him in the head a la Naruto's usual treatment when he said something stupid.

"Before we all end up with brain damage from Sakura's immense strength, or say something _else_, how about we eat?"

"Itadakimasu!!"

.O.O.O.

Kakashi and Hayate watched throughout dinner as the three rookie genin _discussed_ what to take on the mission, only interrupting here and there for some subtle hints and tips about things they might need. Soon enough, some scrap paper was pulled out and The three set about writing out their list.

After some time, they'd come to an agreement _(of sorts)_ about how much of certain items they should take, weapons, personal things, food and other supplies. Hayate had been the one to suggest they try purchasing a team medkit from the shinobi supplies quartermaster, warning them it may not be easy, and to make sure they not only had enough weapons, but at least one small maintenance kit.

Shortly after the meal was over and the dishes done _(Hayate managed to wrangle Sasuke and Sakura to do the dishes with Naruto, leaving the adults free.) _the trio set off, thankful the stores they would require would still be open for some time.

.O.O.O.

Hayate sat on the couch in the living area, slowly sipping the tea he'd made after Kakashi had gone.

He'd wondered if Kakashi really thought the three genin were ready to take on their first C-rank. After all, it was unusual for such a rookie team to take on a C-rank outside Konoha's borders, but the Hokage and Kakashi had both approved, so he would let it be and strangle them both should it prove that Team Seven were not in fact ready for the responsibility of such a mission. He was also just a _tiny_ bit proud of them _(especially Naruto) _for being the first rookie team out of this year's Academy graduating class to get a C-rank, out of village mission.

.O.O.O.

Naruto walked behind his other two team mates, wondering how he was going to go when they arrived at the stores. Sure, there were some places since he'd become Hayate's charge _(and, again, when he became genin)_ that gave him service willingly, but he didn't want to have to answer awkward questions to his team mates _(and friends)_ if he could avoid it.

Time would tell.

.O.O.O.

Kakashi watched his students as they made their way through the town, sometimes stopping off at particular stores and coming out with a handful of things, which then got shifted into one of the three packs the young teens had thought to take when gathering their supplies.

He'd been surprised when the three kids had done so well so far, but he'd noticed how Naruto had managed to steer them to certain shops he was welcome in, which had been a concern of both Hayate and Kakashi, but it seemed to have been easily sorted it seemed.

Over the last few months, Kakashi had come to enjoy watching his students out of training time, especially since Naruto had continued to bring the three teens together, just as he and Hayate had agreed upon. He'd even come to Kakashi a few times, inviting him for dinner (the muted invitations a big difference from the loudmouth act he put on in public) where they had begun to share some things. The best part, Kakashi thought, was when it was Naruto himself who suggested they make the dinners a team thing. He'd been shaking when he suggested it, the thought of letting outsiders into one of his few safe havens nerve-wracking for the boy, but they'd worked it out _(though he was yet to drop his mask, Kakashi knew it would probably be a long while before that happened)._

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**

**NOTES: **

Any Japanese used (aside from honorifics) in this story is pretty self-explanatory even if you don't know Japanese when reading it in context. That said, sometimes I may include a note as to a rough translation for what is said.

On that same page, this is a fanfic and should be treated as such- it is something I often do late at night/very early in the morning or in very weird places not really conducive to fictional writing for my own happiness/peace of mind. Feel free to question any references I may make, but note I don't claim to be a pro at anything- not even what I do day to day (smiles).

I do not guarantee (or even imply) that this story will run with the same storyline the anime/manga (either Jap. Or Amer. Versions) go with. It is, after all, FAN FICTION, meaning I don't have to care that in episode 121 or line 6 of page 92 of volume 4 joe kills schmoe but brings him back to life with a blueberry thorn. It is what it is, and that is fan fiction.

I welcome people coming up with _concrit _(_constructive criticism_) for my writing and will make the effort _when I have time_ to reply and change any errors _(which are likely to occur thanks to late nights, little sleep and so on. One big one is transposing (or sometimes skipping entirely) words.)._

**HONORIFICS **

Seeing as how there's really no decent 'swappage' for honorifics from Japanese to English, here they are, explained.

_**-kun**_: usually used at the end of boys names to show familiarity or endearment/affection. Also used by some men with friends and when addressing someone of lower rank or who is younger.

_**-chan**_: used to express affection usually toward girls, but also pets, little boys & lovers. Also used for childish/cute implications.

_**-san**_: most common honourific, equivalent to English/ Mr, Miss, Mrs, etc. All-purpose honourific- can be used to show politeness between acquaintances, etc.

_**-sama**_: One up from –san and a sure sign of respect/status. Big 'R' in the respect with this one.

_**-dono**_: even higher than –sama, shows utmost respect. Originates from 'tono' meaning 'Lord'. Equiv. To Lord, Lady, your Highness, etc.

_**Bozu**_: used as a rougher/informal way of saying boy, kinda like in "Hey, Kid!"

_**Sempai/senpai**_: Used in reference to someone older/higher rank, usually at school or similar.

_**Sensei**_: used for teachers, doctors, masters at whatever profession, even the Jap. Prime Minister has been called 'Sensei'. In deference to higher rank/status as a teacher.

_**Anesan/nesan & similar**_: for girl, normally older, that means sister.

**OTHER WORDS USED**

_**Dobe**_: basically 'idiot' or similar

_**Bakemono**_: 'monster' or the like

_**Usuratonkachi**_: sort 'total/complete idiot/loser'

_**Teme**_: a rude, impolite version of 'you' but used (in this fic) as a replacement for 'bastard' or the like.

**NOTE::** _Anything else you can google to find out and you would find it. Or go to your local library for a jap-eng dictionary._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Naruto or anything it is related to except for this story, plot inclusive, nor do I care._


	9. Chapter 9

My Guardian, My Friend.

* * *

9.

* * *

If either Sasuke or Sakura had noticed how Naruto guided them to each shop they visited, they said nothing about it. Something both Naruto (and Kakashi, who'd been trailing them silently from the start) had been very thankful for.

After dividing up their new stash and packing their gear evenly, with some of the excess going into Naruto's 'storage' scroll (a gift from Hayate), the trio said their farewells (well, two of them spoke. Sasuke still hadn't developed too much of a vocabulary beyond grunting.) and went to get a good sleep before their new exciting mission the next morning.

After ensuring each of his students arrived home safely, Kakashi left for his own lodgings, settling down later than the others as he topped up his almost-always ready pack.

* * *

Morning came and 0745 hours found three excited students awaiting their sensei at the village gates. Naruto, having actually arrived their first, was standing a little apart from his teammates as he and his brother (Haya-nii) conversed with the gate guards- Kotestu and Izumo, who were acquaintances of Hayate's now for some years.

Waving briefly to the pair, Naruto bounced over to his teammates, his public persona in full swing.

"Yatta! We rock, ne! First rookie team out the gates- hey Sasu-teme, Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down in his typical hyperactive way when in public.

Sasuke's only response was a roll of his eyes, and a muttered 'Dobe' followed by an unintelligible grunt.

Sakura's was a little more boisterous. "Naru-baka! Stand still! If our client sees you acting like a demented monkey he'll request someone else! Then Ino will never let me hear the end of it!" Sakura scolded, trying not to yell but only managing a somewhat quieter tone of voice.

Looking properly chastised, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, ruffling his hair. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I just can't wait! It'll be so awesome!" he grinned enthusiastically.

Sasuke raised his head from where he'd been leaning against a post by the gateway, looking beyond Naruto and Sakura as he spotted their sensei casually strolling up, his pack slung over one shoulder, ninja puoches secured fast to both thighs. Trailing behind him was an older man who looked a little unsteady on his feet, and was squinting heavily into the early morning light.

"Sensei" Sasuke greeted reservedly, causing his other two teammates to turn around and greet him enthusiastically.

"Team 7, meet Tazuna-san, our client. Our duty is to escort him from Konoha to the Land of Waves and protect him if necessary. Tazuna, meet team 7- Haruno Sakura, or as I like to call her, Pinky, Uchiha Sasuke, or Blacky, and Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Blondie. Ready to go?" Kakashi drawled, pointing casually to the man behind him during the introduction and ignoring the annoyance each of the kids showed at his 'nicknames'.

"Hai Sensei!" Naruto replied happily, though he eyed the man behind his sensei a little oddly.

"What? These brats are supposed to be ninjas?" The man exclaimed disbelievingly, snorting, "That one's not even high enough to reach my knees!" he taunted, pointing to Naruto.

Just as Naruto was about to retort, Hayate came over to the four of them, laying a hand on his 'little brother's' shoulder. "Naruto, would you like to introduce me to your team's client?" Hayate asked civilly, eyeing 'Tazuna' a little oddly [in Naruto's opinion, anyway].

"Tazuna-san" Naruto began, "meet my nii-san, special jounin of Konoha, Gekkou Hayate" Naruto continued, smirking as the older man eyed the sword attached to his brother's back.

"Ha-hajimemashite" the older man stuttered out, causing Sakura to cover her mouth in hopes of hiding her smile. With his dark-rimmed eyes, bandanna and long sword, Hayate did look pretty grim, she supposed, especially when you didn't know him.

Silence rolled over the quintet for a while, until Kakashi clapped his hands together suddenly.

"Shall we go? Long way to go, hmm? Wouldnt' want to be late now would we?" the jounin exclaimed, his smile showing in his eyes as he ignored the scoffs and groans from his ducklings.

Naruto nodded, saying his farewells to his brother, as did Sasuke and Sakura, and even Kakashi, if his 'ja ne' was to be taken as a polite farewell, considering he was already facing away. Naruto gave Hayate one last hug and a wide grin before catching up to his teammates and falling into formation, excited to be going on his first 'real' mission.

"Bye Haya-nii! I'll bring you back a present!" The small blonde called behind him, watching as his big brother waved back, standing at the gates watching them.

* * *

Hayate slowly turned from the gate after his little brother and the rest of the team vanished from sight, waving to the gate guards casually as he passed, heading back to the Hokage's tower. He supposed the best thing to do while his little brother was gone was to continue his work. Naruto was right though, being on the 'waiting' end of thestick sucked.

Giving a chuckle which briefly turned into a cough, he made his way to the tower for his visit with Hiruzen-sama, thoughts on Naruto and his safety all the way.

* * *

Naruto slowly settled down into a more sedate version of himself as the day wore on, enjoying the fresh air and walking, even if their client was a grumbling, bumbling drunkard (and supposedly -he- made bridges for a living). Naruto snorted to himself, he wasn't sure he'd like to go on any bridge a drunk built.

Turning his mind back to their mission, he wondered what Wave would be like. "Ne, ne, sensei, what's Wave like?"

Sakura and Sasuke both perked up at his question, clearly interested in the answer as well, though Sasuke tried to be more casual about it.

_Kami forbid the teme show interest in something, _Naruto mentally giggled to himself, though he was determined to 'crack' Sasuke eventually.

Maybe Anko would have some ideas when they got back...

Turning his mind back to the question (now conversation) t hand, Naruto listened as Kakashi began to describe what he knew of the Land of Waves, giving a brief overview of their history to his three students, with Tazuna remaining rather quite about it all, something the silver haired jounin found quite odd.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the super long absence, hopefully back on track with updating now (...hopefully lol). Love reviews, kick me in the butt to write more, they do =P


End file.
